The Necromancer
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: This is my own take on the end of the series. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them, it probably is a good thing I don't. Grins wickedly.

Chapter 1

The firelight flickered across them, throwing shadows over their fatigue etched faces. "How's your leg?', Lin asked.

"I'll live, how's your arm?", Sophia asked.

She stretched it out, "It'll do." Then she stiffened, "Something's coming." Just as the English Mastiff picked his head up and looked into the woods.

Lin jumped up and pulled Sophia into some bushes, covering her with a black blanket. "Stay quiet.", she whispered a few more words and slipped away.

The Mastiff took off one way, while Lin circled the other. She kept an eye on the bushes where her adopted niece was concealed.

She found a spot to watch from and whispered the incantation to render her invisible.

This was a strange world they had fallen into and she became thankful for their powers again. Although, her suspicions were that their powers were the same reason that they were being stalked constantly, and those little shards she had.

She watched as a large man came into the small clearing. Lin looked him over realizing he wasn't human, she began praying that her spell was strong enough.

Her breath caught as he walked to the bush and looked around. He started to turn away, then she heard the small sneeze.

Sesshomaru came into the clearing and looked around. It looked like they left in a hurry. He had to catch up to them. A necromancer collecting jewel shards, if she were to manage to get the whole jewel it was feasible she could use it to raise hell to earth.

He wondered what kind of demon she was, to have eluded not only himself, but Inuyasha and his pack. He looked around and noticed the bushes seemed to have been disturbed. He investigated and found nothing untoward, he turned to leave, then heard the sneeze.

He spun back around, reaching toward the sound and felt a head. He reached down farther and grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

He looked down at the young woman. He couldn't believe it, she was a human. Straight, blond hair fell to her waist and clear blue eyes stared at his with abject terror. This was not what he searched for, and a necromancer wouldn't be caught near a human.

Suddenly, he hears, "Baka, oswuari!"

Then a thud and moan, "Bitch."

Kagome stormed into the clearing. She noticed the girl in Sesshomaru's hands, and that she was not Japanese.

"What did you find, Sesshomaru-sama?", she asked.

"I'm not quite sure. It smells human, but doesn't look Japanese.", he responded.

Kagome knew that, and realized that her secret was going to wind up exposed.

Lin waited until they were all in the clearing, then jumped up and grabbed Kagome from behind. She held her .357 to her head and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. Then her gaze went from Sophia to the girl she held and back.

Kagome tensed up and whispered to them, "Don't move, what she holds can kill me and all of you in seconds. Inuyasha, do you remember Souta's 007 game? The one with the guns? She holds a gun to my head. Tell them, she can kill us all. Sesshomaru included."

Inuyasha grew pale at her words and looked to his brother, "This time, trust her. I will explain all later, but believe her."

Kagome said a quick prayer, and looked at the blond. "My name is Kagome Higurashi.", she said in English.

The blond burst into tears and said, "Lin, she spoke ENGLISH."

"So I heard. It's not going to get us home again.", Lin responded.

"Where's home?", Kagome asked.

She chuckled, "Just tell him to let the girl go, and we will leave."

"You can't survive here, you don't know the language.", Kagome tried. She wanted to get answers.

She laughed again, "Looks like I've been doing pretty well. It's been three months and I still live. Please, just give him the message. I really don't want to get nasty."

Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome grew pale, "He said to tell you what makes think he would care if we all die? He says you can't possibly kill all of us at once with your weapon."

The woman laughed and looked at a spot behind him. The English Mastiff stepped out, he was a formidable animal. He was fawn colored, weighed about 220 pounds of muscle and teeth, around his neck a spiked color sat.

"I have ways of providing distractions while I take care of the others.", she grinned.

Sesshomaru was surprised, he didn't notice a scent from the dog. He looked at the woman, dark brown hair pulled back into a braid reaching her waist, brown eyes and delicate features. He could smell both human and demon blood on both, "Were they also hunting the necromancer?", he thought.

He looked at Kagome, "Ask her if they hunt the necromancer as well."

Kagome translated and the woman laughed harder, then grew quite calm. She gave them an icy smile, "I am the one you hunt, little boy." Then burst into laughter again, dropping the barrier she had in place.

As her barrier dropped and they felt the power her capable of, the four boar demons they had found dead earlier in the day, appeared out of the brush surrounding them.

"Yes, I am controlling them. I only need to perform the rite and I would be equal to, or maybe even surpass you.", she told Sesshomaru. Watching his face as Kagome translated.

She looked at the girl, "Come, Sophia. Let's go."

Sophia grinned at Lin, and the arm Sesshomaru held her by began to glow. He let go as if burnt, and she jumped away from him. Quickly she grabbed their bags and limped over to stand beside Lin.

She looked to the dog, and he backed to her. "I'm really sorry, but I can't let you hurt her. She's the next generation.", she grinned and they disappeared into the brush. The demons began closing in on them as they ran off.

Suddenly, they fell to the ground back to the dead again. Kagome heard her voice, and saw something fall to the ground. At her feet were four jewel shards, "A gift and an apology for using you."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked something up and then look at them. "She gave me jewel shards.", her surprise evident.

Sesshomaru snorted, "She doesn't need them, just as I have no use for them." He turned to follow her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, they aren't from this time. She has her place, where she is from.", Kagome spoke.

He stopped dead, "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I'm telling him. He needs to understand, she has to be here for a reason. He can't just kill her."

Inuyasha nodded, "She did give us shards, and hasn't harmed any who didn't deserve it."

"Sesshomaru-sama, judging from their clothing and the language they speak. I would say that those two are from a place known as America, five hundred years from now.", Kagome told him.

"How would you know that?", he demanded.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked Sesshomaru in the eye, "I am from the future. I travel between now and the year 2006. Take a good look at my clothing Sesshomaru-sama. Have you ever seen material such as this? Do you see anyone else who wears a skirt this short?"

"How?", a lot of his questions had been answered with those words.

"The bone eater's well, in Inuyasha's forest. I was first pulled through by a centipede demon. She was after the Shikon no tama that was embedded in my side.", she answered.

"How they came here I don't know, but they need help to get back.", Kagome continued.

The young girl that was with the woman, reappeared in the clearing. She looked at Kagome, "Please, we have to get her out of here. We need your help."

Kagome translated, and Sophia gave her a look. "I have a spell that would enable us to understand each other without your translation skills. Ask them if they would be agreeable.", she said.

Everyone nodded and she recited the words needed. "Did it work?", she asked.

"Yes.", Inuyasha answered.

"Where is the other?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"She left me.", she answered. He gave her a doubtful look.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 2

"It's not a set up. I'm supposed to be resting while she scouts out a place. I came back, because we need help. She won't ask you, because of them.", she indicated to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey.", Inuyasha started.

She cut him off, "Your race has tormented my aunt since she was a child. Her anger toward your kind is justified, it has caused her to become what she is. I understand it. My own personal torment began at age six. So, forgive me if we have a shitty attitude."

"There are no demons in the future...", Kagome began, ignoring Sesshomaru's low growl.

Sophia lifted her shirt, showing four faint scars on her stomach. "Tell that to someone else, sister. This was the first attack made on me by a demon.", she dropped her shirt.

"But, I have never seen a demon.", Kagome protested.

Sophia laughed, "I don't think any walk the physical plane any longer, but, they exist. They have no physical bodies. The demons here are the first ones I have ever seen with bodies, that you can kill." Her face broke into a cold, evil little grin.

"Instead, they seek out us few who can detect them and try to use us. If we fight, they physically hurt us, but we can't hurt them. Unless we use magic to bind, contain, and drain their power."

"That's why Aunt Lin is so strong, she has been fighting demons all her life. She started practicing when she became a teenager.", Sophia finished.

Sesshomaru snorted, "No way, she has done something to create the illusion of power."

.Sophia sent him a wicked grin, "How old do you think she is?"

Kagome looked at her, "Maybe twenty-five?"

Sophia laughed harder, "Aunt Lin will turn forty-one on her next birthday. I am twenty-five, the demon power we drain, keeps us young. Lin has actually aged, because she had found a way to live in relative peace. That's why I'm with her, she's training me, so I don't have to go through what she did."

Miruko made a little sound, "So what you are saying is that you are forced to use their own power against them?"

"Yes, in my world anger and violence are a daily occurrence. People no longer love one another, only themselves. You can be killed for standing on a street corner at the wrong moment. Good magic has been weakened by this, and some of us have turned to black magic, using it to protect those who deserve it or ourselves.", she explained.

"That's not true. I have seen your world, it's nothing like that.", Inuyasha protested.

Sophia looked at Kagome and shook her head. "She has the white picket fence. She would be one of the ones Lin would protect. Lin didn't have that, and I really didn't either. Lin pretty much raised herself on the streets. That's a different world, it's kill or be killed. How in the hell do you think we have survived this long? Same shit different day, only now we can really face the ones who would hurt us.", she looked at Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Remember the time you came and Mom was watching the news. Remember the reports of riots and gang violence in America. Did you think that was untrue? The streets in the cities of America are a dangerous place, it is not Tokyo. Everyone is armed in some way or another, give the wrong person the wrong signal and you may end up dead."

Sophia laughed, "Wear the wrong COLOR and you may end up dead." She looked at Inuyasha, "There are neighborhoods I wouldn't take you near dressed as you are. You would be shot on sight, because you clothing is red."

"You said that demons pick out the few who can detect them. What did you mean?", Miroku asked.

"They will understand this.", she pointed at the demon brothers. "Lin and I are portals."

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, and Sophia sent him a look.

"What's a portal?", Sango asked.

"A portal is a person who can leave their bodies at will and travel between the realms of heaven and hell, but the drawback is we can be possessed.", she explained.

"That's what draws them to us, a chance to have a physical body for a while.", she told her.

"And the chance to try to get into heaven.", Sesshomaru finished.

"Not on my watch.", came out from the darkened forest.

"Come on, Soph. They can't help us. No one can.", the voice continued.

Sesshomaru stood and began looking for the source when he heard her whisper in his ear, "I'm nowhere and everywhere."

"You can stop looking. She's astral projecting, you won't find her body.", Sophia announced.

"Why do you take my fun away. Don't you think it's about time the shoe's on the other foot, Sophia?", wild laughter followed.

"This is why we must get her out of here. She is reverting to her old ways, and THAT isn't good it makes her even more dangerous.", she said.

"How so?", Kagome asked.

Sophia laughed, "You don't realize? She could raise an army of undead soldiers, and destroy every demon around."

"Feh", Inuyasha said, "I have fought the undead before. Kagura uses them all the time."

"The question is how many? Lin can raise and control thousands. I bet she could wrest control from this Kagura person.", she answered.

"And if, she performs the rite. She will be unstoppable.", she warned them.

"What rite is that?", Miroku asked.

"The rite of Immortality.", Lin answered as she walked into the clearing.

"What would that do?", Kagome asked.

"It would make me the strongest necromancer around, and immortal. A god on earth.", she said.

"Kagome, that rite would make her my equal. She wasn't lying about that. That's why she should die, a human doesn't deserve that kind of power.", Sesshomaru stated.

Lin crossed her arm over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "The feeling is mutual, sweetie. Don't fuck with me, or I will give you a game you don't want.", she smirked.

Sesshomaru growled and moved toward her.

"You should know that she has gone to the bowels of hell itself and faced Lucifer.", Sophia said.

Lin gave Sesshomaru a shit eating grin and winked at him. The others gasped at Sophia's words.

"Yep, tormented the living shit out of him. He couldn't find me, drove him into a terrible rage.", Lin grinned at them.

"Are you NUTS?", Inuyasha yelled.

"No, I just don't give a flying fuck. I went to prove to him that I was powerful enough to enter his world and step to him. Just as I have confronted the angels, on their own turf. All I ever wanted was my own life, now that I'm strong enough, I have it.", she told him.

"I will tell you the same as I told them. Do NOT fuck with me, I will perform the rite just to get the peace I demand.", she looked him in the eye.

Sesshomaru was stunned. This woman wasn't after power or the jewel. Then again, if she were to do the ritual, hell on earth would be the last thing she wanted. From what evidence he had seen, she had only used her powers for defense.

He decided to back off and wait until a better opportunity presented itself. If he attacked at this moment, he didn't know what would come at him. "It would be better to learn about her offense as well as defense.", his youkai directed.

Lin watched as the full demon backed down, and was pleased. She knew that he was one to be watched, he would try to take her powers the minute she let her guard down.

Kagome looked at her, "How did you get here?"

Sophia laughed this time, "A demon I was trying to contain, sent us here. He mumbled something that sounded like Naraku, then spoke an incantation and we woke up here."

"Naraku?", they all demanded.

"Yes, Naraku.", another voice heard from the woods.

The man himself stepped out into the clearing. Sesshomaru could feel Lin stiffen, even standing as far away as he was.

He stopped and bowed to Lin. "Welcome to my world, my Lady. I have called you here seeking your assistance, against those who would stop me. I would make you my queen and mate, you would have power beyond words.", he smiled at her.

"You think because you are male and half demon, I would want what you have to offer? Sorry, I must decline your most generous proposal, if I want to be queen and have the kind of power you mentioned, I can get it on my own.", she answered him.

"Answer this question. Why would you want a human, such as myself? Is it because you are too weak to get power on your own?", she smirked.

"You BITCH!", he roared. "I will take you and absorb you into me.", he started to transform his body.

She laughed, "Bring it, big boy. Let's see what you got." She turned to Kagome, reached down her shirt and pulled out the rest of the jewel shards. She tossed them to her, "Here, don't let him get them."

Every male's eyes widened when she did that. She looked at them, "Perfect safe. Dare you to stick your hand there, I bite."

She felt Naraku grab her and let herself be taken. She could feel this being was extremely weak and knew she could defeat him with one incantation. She decided he was trying to gauge her power, and he wasn't getting that answer.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha started toward Naraku, meaning to help her. "No, this is between us.", she ordered.

She looked into Naraku eyes and said, "Tell your puppet master that he will never know the extent of my powers unless he appears before me himself." She pulled out her gun, thumbed the safety off and shot him in the face.

She fell to the ground as Naraku disappeared into the familiar piece of wood with his hair wrapped around. She jumped up and kicked it with disgust. "Fucking parlor games. My turn asshole.", she mumbled.

Ignoring everyone she went to a tree and sat down, closing her eyes she fell into a trance. Instantly, she was in a castle, she walked to the sound of the voices she heard.

"Kagura, please find the woman and again extend my offer. Make her understand, I will not take no for an answer. She would be a good ally, Inuyasha's Tetseiga would not work against her and she could get him out of the way. Then we would have the jewel shards and I would have a toy in Kagome.", Naraku ordered.

"You know you really should make sure no one can hear you before you make your plans.", Lin laughed in his ear.

Naraku spun around looking for the source of the sound. He felt something hit his head and pull his hair.

"That was a little taste of what I am capable of. I would suggest you don't fuck with me, I don't like demons, half-demons, or humans for that matter. As for power, I don't need you for that, I am stronger than you, fool.", she laughed.

Her eyes popped open and she looked at the group. "Watch yourself carefully, Inuyasha. Naraku means to target you. That's what he wants me for. He said you couldn't use Tetseiga against me.", she said.

Her eyes went to Kagome, "You need to go back where you came from, until I can kill this fool or go home. He wants you as a toy and means to use me to gain access to you and those shards you hold."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, "How do you know that?"

"I was with him, I sent my soul to his side. I overheard his orders to Kagura and his reasons for wanting to mate with me.", she explained.

"I believe he thinks because he is half human that I would help him. He doesn't have a clue.", she laughed.

MIroku looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"My opinion about humanity ranks right up there with demons. All of you are alike, only out for what you can get.", she told him.

They all showed their surprise. She laughed, "In my world, humans are no better than demons. They will kill you for a few cents, or abuse you because they think they can. Don't get me wrong, there are a few who deserve my respect and they get it. It doesn't matter who you are, it's your attitude and what you show me."

She looked around at the little group, "Now, how about filling me in on this jewel and who this Naraku fool is."

Sesshomaru spoke, "Now, why would you want to know about him? He's not your concern."

She gave him an icy glare, "He brought me here against my will, now he will pay for that with his life."

Miroku looked at her, "He almost absorbed you. He could do it again."

She smiled at him, "He was trying to gauge my powers, evidently all he knows is that I'm strong. I'm not giving him that knowledge, and I can guarantee he will never get my powers, or anyone for that matter."

"How can you be so sure?", Sango asked.

"I'll hold my gun to my head and pull the trigger before any get to me.", she answered.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard, although he knew it to be true. There was more to this woman than he thought, he would have tread carefully.

Kagome sighed, "It would be better if you knew. Sit down and we will tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 3

When Kagome explained how Naraku came into being, Lin swore, "That's why he wants me. He hopes that because we have gained power through similar means, I would be receptive to his offer."

"How did you come into this power?", Sango asked.

"Years of battling demons for control of my own body. I started being "visited" by demons when I was very young, my first memory is at age four, but it could be earlier. They would whisper in my ear, terrible things, what they would do to me and what they could make me do."

"I was terrified constantly, waking with scratches and bite marks all over me. The worst was that not one person would believe me, instead I was taken to a psychiatrist and given medication.", she laughed.

"The doctors told my parents that I was having psychotic episodes because my brain didn't work right, and that I was marking myself."

"Meanwhile, the "visits" were increasing in frequency and violence. When I woke one morning with a broken arm, I was admitted to a psychiatric ward. There I was a zombie from all the drugs, but by then, I had realized I was the only one who saw or heard them. So I pretended, and they reduced the drugs and released me."

"When, I got home, I quit taking my medication and ran away. I hit the streets and the churches, I needed to find someone who could stop this.", she said.

"Didn't the priests try to help? At least, bless you.", Miroku asked.

"Please, they laughed at me. Even they refused to believe me. I wonder if half of them even believe in God. It got so bad that I thought maybe I was crazy. Until I met Ginny, she found me on the street, running from the demon attacking me."

"She grabbed me and whispered something. Suddenly, he couldn't get to me and I could see what he looked like. She told me to look hard, that was the one who would hurt me. Then she said something else and I watched as his power left him and was directed into me."

"Ginny took me home, and trained me. She explained why it was happening and showed me how to protect myself. More importantly, she taught me how to gain power. I have been protecting myself and others worthy of my help since then.", she finished.

"Where is this Ginny now? Shouldn't she be here as well?", Sesshomaru demanded, thinking she maybe hiding out somewhere.

"Ginny is dead. A human shot her and me for twenty dollars. He got pissed off, because that was all we had. I survived, she didn't.", she looked him in the eye. She pulled her long sleeved t-shirt over exposing an ugly scar on her chest.

"So how are you similar to Naraku?", Inuyasha asked.

She smiled at him, "You are half demon?" He nodded and she continued, "You were born that way. Naraku and I were not, but we are half demons, we were created by taking in demonic powers. The big difference between us is that he bargained for his and the demons now control him. I, on the other hand, take power as punishment for coming after me, and I control it."

"It looks to me like Naraku wants to take the easy way out to get power, and not earn it. You say this jewel can do both great good or great evil?", she asked.

"Yes, he is contaminating the shards. I've had to purify them, when we get them. Except the ones you gave me. They were already purified.", Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Want to see something really interesting?", she grinned.

Kagome nodded, and she said, "Give me one shard."

Kagome handed her the requested shard. Lin took the shard with her right hand and it glowed pink. She looked at Kagome and switched hands, instantly the shard turned black and became contaminated.

"Now watch this.", she said, switching it back again. Instantly, the shard began to glow pink.

Kagome's eyes widened, "How can you do that?"

"Probably because I am both good and evil.", she shrugged.

Handing the shard back to Kagome, she asked, "Have you tried purifying the shard that Naraku holds, from a distance? Have you tried it with any shard?"

"No", she answered.

"Try it now.", she took the shard back and contaminated it. Then she sat it on a stone. Walking back to Kagome, she looked at her.

"Hold your hand out and send the purifying thought to it. Imagine, the purity spreading through it.", she told her.

"Concentrate, girl. You can do it. You carry a bow. Think of your power as an arrow and your mind the bow. Notch it, and draw back. Aim carefully, and let it fly.", she coaxed.

Kagome tried again and nothing happened. Lin took a deep breath, and placed her right hand on her shoulder. "Try again, honey, you can.", she gave her an encouraging smile.

Nothing happened, and Lin made an odd face. She placed her left hand on her shoulder, "Last time. Do everything exactly as I told you."

This time the shard glowed pink, even though Kagome never touched it. Lin looked at Inuyasha, "Who took a piece of this child's soul?"

Kagome quickly explained about Kikyo.

Lin laughed at Inuyasha, "You really are children playing a grown up game, aren't you? You do realize if you let Kikyo take you to hell, she won't be there? Kikyo's soul would return to Kagome's body, where it belongs. Kikyo no longer exists, she is now Kagome. All that you see is a copy, not the real thing. Kagome is what is real."

"Kagome will never finish the jewel, even when you have all the shards. If she is not whole, the jewel will not become whole.", she told them.

"How do you know this?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"I amplified her powers with my right hand and nothing happened, but you saw what happened when I used my left hand to amplify her powers. That tells me a lot, first what is missing is a lot of anger, jealousy, and pain. Things her soul should know of, as she is a human."

"Understand this about humans, we have a choice. Our souls are equipped to do either good or evil. We as individuals decide what we will do. It's called free will. As it is, Kagome, is missing most of the darker side of her soul. That is what is in Kikyo, but Kagome needs it if she is to make the jewel whole and keep it pure.", she said.

Miroku and Sango both gasped at her words, Kagome grew pale, and Inuyasha's face showed his rage.

"I'm sorry, but I won't mince my words. I speak the truth, until Kikyo returns Kagome's soul to her, your quest for the jewel shards will not end.", she told Inuyasha.

As they talked the night sky had lightened and dawn was breaking. "Well, if you will excuse me, it seems I need to go find the one who can tell me how to get home.", Lin stood.

"Come on, Soph. Time is wasting.", she grinned at her. Sophia got to her feet and limped to her.

She looked at the group, "Thanks for the information. If, I kill him first. I will bring you what shards he has. Good luck."

They turned and started off, after Lin shouldered her backpack.

Inuyasha yelled, "How would you know where he is?"

She stopped and turned around, "I'll follow the direction my soul took a few hours ago. If that doesn't work, I can always summon him." She laughed waving the pieces of the puppet from last night around.

"Wait.", Sesshomaru barked at her. He couldn't just let her walk away, and he wasn't going to follow her.

"You should stay and travel with Inuyasha's group. Kagome could help the girl with her leg.", he said the first thing he could think of.

She smirked at him, "Keeping your enemies close, huh?"

Kagome gave her an odd look and Lin laughed. "There's an old saying, Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.", she explained.

"Smart ass bitch.", he mumbled.

She laughed out loud, "Thank you, born and raised that way, sweetie." She gave him a shit eating grin.

Kagome looked at Lin, "You really need to quit aggravating him. He will kill you."

Lin's eyes became ice. "He'll try and end up in hell with their father.", she announced. She turned and started walking away.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she made a sound, but no words came out.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Did she say what I think she said?"

Kagome nodded and both men ran up on her. Sesshomaru reached out and snatched her by her arm.

Immediately, she turned and place a hand on his chest. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was air born. He landed on his feet a few yards from her. "Keep your filthy hands off me, do you understand? You aren't permitted to touch me, ever.", she informed him.

He unsheathed his sword and attacked her. He slammed into an immense barrier, and she stood inside it laughing. "Did you think it would be that easy? Please, you know the extent of my powers. You should have known I could stop that.", she grinned.

Kagome ran in between them, "STOP, please, STOP. Do you have a death wish?"

Lin looked at her, "Maybe I do, but after 37 years of battling assholes like this, almost daily, I'm tired. All I want is peace and quiet, maybe death will bring that to me. So let him do his worst, and we'll see who wins."

She turned and walked away, leaving them all stunned at her words. Kagome looked at them and shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Sophia put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Now you know. Our lives are hell on earth, maybe now you understand why she faced down Lucifer." She turned and followed Lin's trail, dog right behind her.

Kagome turned on Sesshomaru, "Leave her alone or I'll find a way to purify your ass myself." She turned, grabbed her backpack and followed the two women.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Miroku signaled Shippo and they followed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru, "I'm going to enjoy this. She's going to give you the fight of your life." He walked off in the direction the others took, leaving Sesshomaru standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru decided to check on Jaken and Rin and strode off in the direction he had left them. He would find that bitch later, he could always find Inuyasha's pack when he wanted to.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's little group, with Lin, Sophia, and Ares right behind; were walking along a path when the heard the screams. Lin stopped dead and looked at Sophia, then she dropped her backpack. Surprising the whole group she rose into the air and flew off in the direction of the screams.

Sophia looked at the others, "Hurry, if we catch up in time, you might see her powers in action." She took off running in the direction Lin went, snatching up the second backpack on her way. Dog hot on her heels.

The others all looked around and Sango said, "Kirara". She transformed permitting Sango and Miroku to climb onto her back they took off. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, with Shippo holding onto her and they too, followed.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's screams and took off in the direction they came from. He landed in the clearing to hear Lin's voice, she was reciting incantations. What he saw was brand new to him, he had never seen anything like it.

Both her hands were out, the right pointing toward Rin and Jaken, creating a bright pink barrier around them. The left at a bear demon. His eyes widened as the demon was lifted into the air, and what looked like a black cloud came from his body and entered Lin's.

The others arrived in the clearing to witness this and what happened next.

The demon dropped to the ground, dead. Lin dropped both her hands and smiled at the little girl. Suddenly, she grabbed her midsection and dropped to her knees, as if hit by a powerful force. Sesshomaru heard her moan of pain, and watched as she fell to her side on the ground.

Kagome ran to her, and Sophia shouted. "NO. You'll kill her and absorb her powers. Don't touch her.", she yelled. Kagome stopped dead, and Lin began to convulse.

Kagome looked at Sophia, "We have to help her. She's having a seizure."

"We can't help her. She has to fight this battle alone. Trying to help her would kill her and cause you to bear the pain she now has.", she walked over and sat down beside her. A strong barrier appeared over them.

Sesshomaru spoke, "What is happening to her?"

Sophia laughed, "Lin is battling for control of her soul. We go through this whenever we absorb demonic powers. Our bodies try to assimilate the power and the power tries to take control of the soul. Trust me when I tell you it hurts like hell."

"Why would she do this?", he demanded.

Sophia blinked, then laughed again, "The threat to the child. It would have been instinctual to react as she did. She probably figured she couldn't take him hand to hand."

Lin began to bend backward and rise from the ground, her body contorting into unnatural positions, she screamed and screamed in agony.

Kagome covered her ears and began quietly crying for this woman. Rin began crying, "Sesshomaru-sama, help her please."

Her body fell back to the ground with a thud, and Lin opened her eyes. She handed her gun to Sophia and whispered to her. Sophia nodded, and went to her backpack. She rummaged through it and pulled out a baggie and a pack of papers.

She went back to Lin's side and calmly began roll. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Sophia rolling marijuana into joints. "What's that for?", she asked.

"It'll help her pain and let her sleep.", Sophia answered.

"Why not use something stronger?", she asked.

"Would leave us to open for possession. Why do you think our world is like it is? Humans become addicted to drugs, leaving themselves open, some are possessed and do evil things.", she explained.

"What's the gun for?", Inuyasha asked.

Sophia looked at him, "For Lin, if she can't regain control of her soul. I'm to kill her."

Miroku walked over and sat as close to Lin as he dared, "I can at least pray for her soul." He closed his eyes and began to chant.

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, "How did she do that? She protected both of us with Miko powers, but used demonic powers against the bear demon."

Sesshomaru ignored him, his mind racing. "How can she be both? It's not possible.", he thought.

"She's an abomination, kill her.", his youkai ordered.

"I will, after I learn more.", he assured it.

"Jaken, start a fire. Close enough to keep any chill off the women.", he ordered.

That galvanized the rest of the group. Inuyasha went hunting and came back with rabbits. Miroku and Sango went for water, while Kagome pulled out ramen from her backpack and prepared the campsite.

Sesshomaru watched as Sophia lit the joint, then handed it to Lin. His eyes widened when Lin didn't have the strength to hold it, Sophia took the joint back and placing the lit end in her mouth, blew smoke gently into Lin's face.

When the last joint grew too small to put in her mouth, she carefully put it out. "Better?", she asked Lin.

Lin nodded and closed her eyes. He could see she was more relaxed and looked like her pain had lessened.

Sophia put the marijuana away and pulled out the black blanket. She covered Lin, and sat down again, gun securely in her lap.

Ares walked over to Lin and sat beside her, facing Sesshomaru. He just stared at the demon, if Sesshomaru moved the dog's eyes followed.

Sophia looked to Sesshomaru, "He's doing what he was created for and trained to do. Protect Lin when she is unable."

Kagome asked, "He was created?"

"This is probably the only half demon dog you will ever meet. Lin has fed powers into his body and trained him to watch over us, when we are unable.", she answered.

Kagome began choking and sputtering. "Kagome, are you ok?", Sophia asked, over the low growling directed her way.

"Sesshomaru is a dog demon and Inuyasha is half.", she said.

Sophia laughed until tears streamed down her face, "Oh God that is rich." Still ignoring Sesshomaru's steady growling.

Kagome became curious, "What's he capable of?"

Sophia grinned, "His bite is stronger than normal, he can crush large bones with one snap of his jaws. He can regenerate his body and he doesn't age."

Suddenly, the whole cycle of contortions and seizures began again. Miroku redoubled his efforts, praying harder, begging for mercy.

Shortly after that stopped, Lin started sweating and moaning. Sophia roused her and handed her a lit joint. This time she was strong enough to smoke it herself.

As Sesshomaru watched this woman go through this he began to develop a small amount of respect for her. She is literally putting her soul on the line for a child she didn't know. He wondered if she would have done the same if she knew who Rin traveled with.

Rin worked her way over and sat beside Sophia, her eyes worried. Sophia moved the gun from her lap and put it at her side away from Rin. She smiled at her and patted her hand, "She's strong, she'll be ok. She's been through this many times."

Sesshomaru asked, "Many times?"

"This happens every time we absorb a demonic soul. Lin has been doing this since she was twelve. She has absorbed hundreds of demons, and has gone through this every time.", she told him.

"If it is so painful, why do you do it?", Sesshomaru asked.

"You don't understand, there's no choice. There is no one left to protect portals and how do you protect someone against something you can't see? We have no choice but to do what we do, because we can't let demons into heaven, just as we can't let angels into hell.", she told him.

"Then why are there portals?", Kagome asked.

"Portals were created as a go between for the planes of heaven, hell, and earth. That's why we can sense when demons or angels are near. So, we can intercept the messages and take it to the proper recipient. Basically, we are go betweens, that why humans are portals, for it's our choices that decides where our place is after death.", she explained.

Lin began moaning again, then speak, "It's ok little ones, I won't let him hurt you. Just stay where you are and nothing will hurt you. Please God, make them understand. Especially the little demon, I don't want him hurt."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she looked at Jaken, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?", Sophia demanded.

When she explained to Sophia what she found so funny, Sophia shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Jaken, "Where you protecting her?"

Jaken nodded. "Lin would have felt him worthy of her protection. To her any individual that would protect one weaker is worthy of her respect, and any assistance she could render.", Sophia announced.

Sango burst out, "I thought you said she hated demons."

"No, what I said was that she was angry at demons. If she meets a demon who means no harm, she will not bother them, it's the ones who covet what she has or is. It's the same with humans.", she stated.

"You don't know her. Lin would lay her life down for a child, any child. She says that they are our only hope, and that they aren't yet contaminated by the world.", Sophia told the group.

Everyone grew silent, each with their own thoughts, when Lin spoke again. "Touga-sama, I bring a message to you from Izayoi-san." Then they heard her laugh, "Touga-sama, you are the biggest flirt I have ever met. You know I don't plan on winding up here, so you lose. Especially, after all the trouble I caused with Lucifer, he's probably planning the perfect torture for me as we speak." She grew quiet again.

Everyone at the little camp, but Sophia, started at the sound of the names she uttered. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes flew to her, and Inuyasha growled. Sophia erected a barrier as she heard him, "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Sophia, "Lin just spoke of Inuyasha's parents."

Sophia laughed, "Evidently, his parents have been separated for some reason, and Lin delivered

messages between them. Were your parents married?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well then, I would assume your mother was admitted to heaven and your father to hell. They would be permitted to communicate, but she would not be permitted to join him.", she explained.

Inuyasha got a look on his face and jumped up, leaving the campsite. "Did I say something wrong? I was only explaining how Lin would know of them.", she asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha never saw his father, he died the day he was born. His mother died when he was very young, he's been alone a long time. I think he's angry that Lin can see him, but he can't."

Sophia nodded her head in understanding. "I don't remember my parents very well either, they were killed by a demon, trying to get to me. Tell him I'm not permitted to see them either.", she said.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly, "Kagome, may I leave Rin with you? I need to do something."

"Of course, we would love to have her.", she answered, smiling at Rin. He nodded and flew off.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 5

Lin was out of it for almost forty eight hours. She woke at dawn the second day after she absorbed the bear demon's aura.

She sat up grunting with pain and holding her ribs. Inuyasha was squatted down not far from her, staring at her.

Everyone else still slept. "How do you know my parents?", he demanded.

"Your parents?", she asked, confused.

"You spoke of a Touga-sama and an Izayoi-san.", he stated.

She paled, then she broke into a huge smile. "Yes, I can see them in you now. Why I didn't realize is beyond me.", she said.

"I'm assuming you know I'm a portal?", she asked.

"Yes, what's that got to do with how you know my parents?", he demanded.

"I was assigned to deliver messages between them. It is a special agreement, that was made since the only sin your mother did was to fall in love with a demon. She couldn't be sent to hell and your father couldn't be permitted into heaven. I haven't seen either in years, access has been closed to me since I did what I did.", she explained.

She had to keep any other information away from both demons, her one weakness was very close to them indeed. She looked around, "Where's the other one?"

"Who? My brother, Sesshomaru?", he asked.

"He's full, how is he your brother?", she asked.

"My father, had a mate when he met my mother. She is Sesshomaru's mother.", he told her.

"Dear God, that's all I need. For either one to find out that I am in love with their father.", she thought.

"How did you know that I knew them?", she looked at him.

"You mentioned their names, when you were out.", he answered.

"I'm sorry if I caused you pain. I didn't mean too.", she apologized.

"I just never expected.", he started.

She gave him a soft smile, "I, too, never expected to meet a son of Touga-sama, at least not on earth."

Suddenly, he gave her a huge grin. Her heart stopped, he looked just like his father. Inuyasha didn't miss the quick flash of pain in her eyes, and wondered what caused it.

"You ok?", he asked.

She nodded, "I think I broke a couple of ribs. I heal quick, I'll be on my feet in hours."

Sophia sat up, "Good, you are awake. How do you feel?"

She groaned, "How do you think?"

Sophia laughed and said, "Let's get you on your feet." She stood and offered a hand to Lin.

As she was getting up, Sesshomaru strode into the clearing, an angel, demon, and old human woman in tow.

The angel looked at her, "Woman, where are your protectors?"

"If I had protectors as fine as you two, do you think they would be far?", she smirked.

The whole group gasped at her words, but Sophia laughed out loud.

"How dare you speak to a protector with disrespect? You should be punished.", he stated.

Lin's eyes turned to ice, "Try it little boy, see what happens. I'll rip your heart out."

The angel narrowed his eyes, "You DARE." He unsheathed the sword at his side.

Lin, who was standing close to Inuyasha, laughed, "I dare more than that." Suddenly, she whirled and snatched Tetseiga from it's scabbard.

Eveyone's mouth fell open as it transformed in her right hand.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well, brother. It seems I am not the only one who can disarm you so easily."

Suddenly, Lin appeared in front of him. Tetseiga sweeping toward him, he bent backward to avoid the blow. Lin spun around and snatched Tokijin out of it's scabbard. She jumped up and landed gently away from the demons, hanyou, and angel.

Lin laughed as the sword tried to control her, they all watched as she gained control over it.

"Seems like I can disarm you as well. Thought your father would have taught you better.", she laughed.

"Kami, she using moves Father taught me. How would she know them?" It dawned on him. "She must have spent time with him and he taught her.", he thought.

She turned her attention back to the angel, "Now, just who the FUCK do you think you are raising a weapon to me?"

"I am a guardian, you will submit to me. You will give me the respect that I deserve as your protector.", he stated.

Lin laughed wickedly. "YOU, protect ME? That would be the other way around. I'd end up saving your ass, instead of you saving mine. Do you not realize? Look at what I hold. I know this one's secrets, she held up Tetseiga. I could cut you down where you stand. I DON'T need you.", she stated.

Ares began growling. "Inuyasha, I will return Tetseiga to you as soon as I have taught a couple of arrogant assholes a few lessons. Please, don't make me add your name to my list.", she said, as the hanyou attempted to sneak up behind her.

"You couldn't hurt an angel with that sword. It was created to protect humans.", Sesshomaru stated.

"Here's the rub, cutie. I AM human, and he is threatening me. But, if it doesn't work, I always have this.", Tokijin waved in the air.

"By the way. I'll give it back, IF you behave. I shouldn't since YOU brought the shit here, but I feel generous right now.", she smirked.

A sudden surge of bright, white light appeared, out of it stepped another angel. This one was bigger than the first. Long, brown hair hung down between massive wings, his face was craggy, and his eyes glowed with anger.

"What's this? A portal comes to me in tears saying you threaten another?", he demanded looking around.

"My, my who do we have here? If it isn't the archangel, Michael.", she said.

"Who do you deem to address, portal?", he demanded.

"Evidently, someone who doesn't remember me or he wouldn't speak to me in that manner.", she spoke.

"Where are your guardians?', he demanded.

"I'm my own guardian. I don't require any assistance.", she stated.

"No, they would have been assigned at birth. Where are they?", he asked again.

"NO THEY WEREN'T, not in my time. I was brought back here against my will. You better go catch up and fast, because I don't deal well with stress. Now tell your little soldier to back down...", she started.

Sophia broke in, "Or he will deal with this portal. While Lin deals with you." She stood aiming the gun at him.

Both angel's mouth dropped open and they stared at the young blond standing beside Lin.

She smirked at them, "Didn't see me coming did you? Don't even ask, I'll only tell you the same thing."

"How is it that you have no protectors?", he asked.

"Go ask him. I'm sure he knows, I don't.", Lin answered.

Michael looked at the angel, "Put your weapon away. Your charge is in no danger."

"Actually, her guardians are if they disrespect her the way they tried to disrespect me.", she announced.

She looked at the old woman and said, "I'm going to teach you a thing or two sweetie, don't let them run all over you. You are an important part of this world, and don't let them tell you any thing else. They are no better than you and can die the same as you. I'm not saying you should disrespect them or act like you can rule it over them. I'm saying don't let them push you around."

The demon assigned to her growled, "Bitch, I'll kill you myself, before you stick your nose in something you don't understand."

Lin laughed, "I understand completely. Portals are born without being asked for this job, it's given to us. Then they have to be followed around constantly by a demon and angel, who think they are better. I suppose that she has to prepare your food, clean for you, and probably service you. You should thank Lucifer you aren't assigned to me. I would have killed you long ago."

He looked back at her, "You can't handle two angels, and two demons alone. We'll kill you."

Inuyasha stepped to Lin's side, "She's not alone. I'll face you at her side." The rest of his little group gathered behind her.

"A hanyou? That's good, I'll fell you with one slice.", he said.

Lin handed Tetseiga to Inuyasha. "You think. I KNOW you won't. He is not going to take your shit either, he's probably had it all his life and can't take it anymore.", she said.

Inuyasha grinned at her, "You are right about that. I really dislike idiots who think they are better." He took his stance with Tetseiga in his hands.

She gave Inuyasha a look and an evil grin, "You know, Inuyasha, you and I can start a revolution. Then hanyou's could rule, I'm sure we could recruit any half angels out there as well. Put them all in their place."

"I could do the rite and then make you my general. Does that appeal to you?", she asked.

"It does sound intriguing.", he started.

"You know of the rite?", Michael demanded.

"I thought I told you to go catch up. We will wait for you. I want to hear what you have to say then.", she snapped.

"How dare you order me?!", he yelled.

"Ask around, honey, I dare a lot. I think the good Lord put my balls in the wrong place.", she announced, grabbing her right breast for effect, "But they are a lot bigger."

Sophia burst into laughter, "You got that right, Lin. You have the biggest pair here." Sango and Kagome joined in on their laughter, even the old woman giggled.

The demon spun, hand raised to her. A barrier popped up over her, preventing him access. "Touch her and DIE, remember I don't give a fuck who you are. I can purify you, or better yet.", she jammed Tokijin into the ground, raising a barrier around it, grinning at Sesshomaru while she did it.

Her left hand pointed toward him and he began to rise in the air, "Maybe, I'll drain your aura and you spend eternity trapped in me." She began to whisper an incantation, and he began screaming. She dropped her hand, and stopped whispering. The demon fell to the ground with a thud.

She pulled Tokijin from the ground and looked around, "Anyone else?"

Michael paled, "Don't move. I will be right back." He disappeared into a flash of light.

She looked over at Sesshomaru and flashed him a cheesy grin, "Did you get the knowledge you sought by bringing them here? Yes, I will stand up against an angel. That includes Michael, you will see a change in him when he returns. When, he remembers about me."

Kagome looked at Lin, "You are crazy."

"No, I'm desperate. Any one here worth their salt will tell you how far desperation will drive one to go.", she told her.

"Who trained you?", Sesshomaru demanded, suddenly.

"What's it to you?", she snorted.

"My brother should know.", he said.

She gave him a sickening, sweet smile and said, "He'll know more than you ever will. I'll answer any question he has."

"What should I know?", Inuyasha asked.

"Part of the reason I can no longer travel between the various realms is that Touga-sama snuck and trained me to fight. So I could protect myself from humans, since I lived in the street on the earthly realm. It angered him that I had no protection.", she explained.

The light appeared again, as Michael returned. "That isn't the only thing she did.", he said.

She began laughing, "Here comes the laundry list of sins."

"Well, you had to push it. The woman here has not only been trained to physically fight by your father, but tried to sneak Izayoi into hell to his side. She tormented Lucifer for three days, then to my own shame, evidently, sometime in the future, almost bests me. That's why she no longer has access to heaven or hell, until she dies, then it will be decided where she goes.", he told them.

Lin looked at Inuyasha, grinned and shrugged, "Any questions?"

Every individual at that clearing stood with their mouths hanging open, except Sophia, she wore a knowing smirk.

"Why?", Inuyasha asked.

"Many reasons, first is your Mother loves Touga-sama and wants to be at his side. She is denied, because her heart is too good for hell. I owe them both a lot, your Father taught me how to protect myself physically and your Mother taught me that love sometimes calls for great sacrifice. If Izayoi were given the choice, she would join him. She always assumed that she was damned for giving birth to you.", she answered.

"Second, it gave me a chance to thumb my nose at a lot of individuals, like Michael here. Make no mistake, you Mother knew that, before we even tried it.", she grinned.

Michael turned to the group that Sesshomaru had brought, "Leave now, your services are not required. Those orders are for both of you, and comes from both sides."

"Keep your hands to yourself, I'll find you and finish what I started, if you don't.", Lin called out after them.

"He demands your presence, the way has been opened. Please, go to him now.", Michael told Lin.

Lin's face grew pale and she nodded. She walked over and presented Tokijin to Sesshomaru, "Any backlash from my theft will have to wait a while. I promise I will return to face you." She bowed and walked away from the whole group to the woods, she turned once and looked at Ares, who stood, following after her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru looked at Michael, "Where did she gain her miko powers?"

"The woman she lived with and who trained her was a powerful miko. When Gin was shot and dying, she sent her powers into Lin, so that she would better be able to protect herself.", he answered.

Michael reached into his feathers and pulled out three scrolls, "These are for you. You are to give your answer to me."

The first scroll was simple, it asked that he protect this woman, while she was in his time. The second was from Lucifer, and it too asked him to protect her. He went a little farther explaining that she must not perform the rite, that Lucifer had too many tortures planned for her.

The third scroll surprised him, it was from his Father. He told Sesshomaru that Lin had been through too much and needed his protection from Naraku. That she would be worthy of his protection. "I know she is brazen and pushy, but she is special. I would consider it a personal favor.", he signed it Father.

He looked at Michael, "Who else will do this?"

"You and I are to be assigned as her temporary protectors. Until we can return her to her own time.", he said.

Sesshomaru laughed, "It is expected she would submit to this?"

"She's being told this as we speak. She will, it's coming from the horses mouth, so to speak.", Michael explained.

"I will do it, but I insist on all the perks that go with it.", he grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes and said, "It's your funeral."

It was dark before Lin reappeared. Michael jumped up as she strode through, snatching up her backpack as she walked by. He stepped in front of her, "Where are you going?"

"If you value your life at all, stay away from me. I could kill something right now, and you would do as well as anything else.", she stepped around him and into Sesshomaru.

She looked at him, "Don't even think about it." She put a hand on his chest and he went flying.

He landed on his feet and began to laugh at her. "Fuck you.", she said.

He gave her a look and raised his eyebrow.

She returned it with a withering one of her own, turned and strode away.

Sesshomaru looked at Michael, "I'll get her. She needs a lesson." He took off after her, catching up to her easily or so he thought.

Sesshomaru landed in front of her, "Come, it's time to return."

She looked him in the eye, "Do you really think I would submit to you?"

"Father asked that I stand as your demon protector. Don't you think you should do as I say?", he asked her.

She laughed, "Even your father would not expect my submission to you. He's up to something, and I know it. He should know me well enough to know I would never submit to a demon, especially one who hates humans as much as you."

She tried to step around him, "Look, I need to think and come to a decision. Just leave me alone for a while, when I come back you can start the torment."

"You think I agreed to become your protector so I can torment you?", Sesshomaru asked.

She gave him a distrustful look, "Let's be brutally honest here. If I were demon, you would be sniffing around me. Looking for a way into my bed and a way to bind my powers to you."

"As it is, you can't stand the fact that a mere HUMAN has power almost equal to yours. That makes me a target, and I KNOW it. You are just waiting for the right moment, and you will try to take it.", she said.

She started to walk away and stopped, "Just remember, I will be doing the same." She continued on her way, laughing.

He turned to follow her, when she shot up into the air and flew off. "Oh, so you can fly? Let's see how well.", he thought and took off after her.

He caught up to her easily, but never expected the arial maneuvers she could perform. She was flying straight, then shot straight upwards, giving her back a gentle arch she dove down behind him. "Behind you!", she laughed. Shooting straight up, she returned to her original position in front.

She stopped mid flight and dove under him, twisting and popping up at his side. "Hi.", she grinned and took off again.

They flew over their little camp and she dive bombed them, dropping off her backpack. Sophia roared with laughter as the entire camp hit the ground but her.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her skills, she moved with confidence and grace through the air.

"Let's see how good she is.", he thought.

"Enough games, we go back now.", he ordered.

She laughed at him, "Go back, when I've had my time. I'll return."

Using his speed, he meant to snatch her mid flight and take her back by force. She dodged him and grinned at him. "Too slow.", she mocked.

He tried feigning a move and she picked up on it, zipping out of his reach at the last moment. She shook her head and smirked at him.

By this time they were directly over their little camp, Lin just kept dodging Sesshomaru's moves and avoiding his attempts to catch her.

"This is the most fun I've had in years, I should have done this sooner.", she laughed at him.

Michael snorted and joined in the fray, doing his level best to catch her.

The group on the ground all sat down, faces lifted to the sky watching a human woman out maneuver a demon and angel, and enjoying every minute of it.

After a few more minutes, she landed on her feet, in the campsite. She sat down beside Kagome and Inuyasha and whispered, "Your dad taught me."

Sesshomaru landed in front of them, eyes red and growling. "Bitch, I ought to kill you.", he snarled.

"Did I make you angry? Oh, please forgive me, I thought you were playing.", she simpered at him, eyes lit with laughter.

"At least mean it when you apologize.", Michael said as he landed.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "It is my understanding that you would be told to follow the rules that apply to portals, and that those were clearly explained to you."

"I was told the rules, but Michael, when did I ever follow any laws, but my own? Did you think I would submit to one I can best?", she laughed.

Then she looked at Inuyasha, "Will Kagome be ok with your friends for a while? I need your help with something."

He nodded and she turned to Sesshomaru, "Will your brother be enough protection for me? I need space and time to think over what I have been told."

Sesshomaru was so stunned at her request he nodded his head, before he thought.

She whirled around, grabbed her backpack and said, "Come on, Inuyasha. I need to find a cave. There is someone I want you to meet."

As she pulled him through the forest he asked, "Who do you want me to meet?"

She grinned at him, "It's a surprise. Here's a cave, it'll do." She entered and he followed.

"Sit there.", she ordered and got to work as he did as bid.

He watched as she drew a pentagram into the dirt. Then dug through her backpack pulling out various candles and implements.

She looked at him, "Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, but nodded. "Give me your hand, palm up", she said.

He did as she bid and using her knife she slit open his palm, drawing blood. She turned his hand over allowing the blood to drip onto the pentagram. "I need something of his.", she whispered to him, when he gave her a questioning look.

She released his hand and knelt before it and began reciting an incantation. A vaporous mist collected in the center of the pentagram. Then it began taking shape.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as his Father appeared in the pentagram. "Welcome Touga-sama. I have need of your counsel. I know you will give me the guidance I need to help me come to the right decision.", she said, bowing before him.

"Of course, Lin-kun anything you need. Tell me how were you able?", he started, then noticed the stunned face of his youngest son. He threw back his head and laughed, "You knew they would not be able to stop you if you used my own blood."

"My son, I am so pleased to see you. You have grown into a fine man and I am proud of you.", he said.

"F-f-f-father, it's really you?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and I want you to listen to Lin. She knows both your Mother's heart and my mind.", he said.

"Now, where is Sesshomaru?", he demanded of Lin.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest, "How should I know. I'm not his keeper."

"No, he is yours.", Touga laughed.

"That was not a very wise move on your part, Touga-sama.", she looked at him.

"My lady, I had a reason for what I did. You will found out soon enough.", his look unreadable.

He looked to his son, "Go get your brother, tell him he is needed." Inuyasha nodded and ran off to do as he requested.

"Now, my little Koi, what did you need to discuss?", he asked.

"Touga-sama, please don't call me that.", she said.

"As you know, I need to stay out of hell.", he snorted and she continued, "Well, I find out today that I have taken in too much demonic force and am now damned."

"That's fine with me, come join me in hell.", he told her.

"As if you would be permitted near me. Lucifer wants me as a plaything and you know it.", she said.

"I know, I have tried to tell him to give you to one of his best earthly generals.", he grinned at her.

"Stop it, Touga, I need help with this.", tears appeared in her eyes.

"It seems that a wish made on the newly repaired Shikon-no-tama is what causes all demons to lose their earthly bodies. I'm told if I perform the rite and take over guardianship of the Shikon-no-tama, this will not happen. The question is, Do I wish to give up any hope of leaving this plane and moving on or do I allow the future to happen?", she burst into tears.

"Oh, my poor little one, it seems to me that you have only one choice. Truly, if you were to relent and come to hell, we would not be together. I think you need to ask yourself if you are willing to allow what will happen or will you stop it. Think about Sophia and any other who has been through what you have been through, and consider what awaits you in hell, before you decide.", he said.

He squatted down, "Lin, as much as it hurts me, you have to do it. It's my own torture to want a woman I can't have or keep." He smiled at her.

She nodded, eyes tear filled, she gave him a sad smile. "You couldn't have me anyway, you belong to another.", she said.

Sesshomaru walked into the cave in time to here Touga say that to her, and her response. His eyes widened when he saw their positions and the looks on their faces.

"So she would be a plaything of Father's, that's why the favor.", he thought. Lin dropped her head, showing submission to Touga.

Touga looked up, "Oh, Sesshomaru just the one I need to see. Lin, would you be able to give us privacy?" She nodded and got up, leaving the cave.

"My son, you have been well?", he asked.

"Father, what do you wish?", he demanded.

"I wish to offer some advice and ask a favor. First, understand that Lin is about to become much more than human, angel, or demon. It would be a good idea for you to build a relationship of some sort with her.", he said.

"Are you suggesting mating?", Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but an alliance with one such as she would never be a bad idea.", he continued.

Sesshomaru digested this information, and nodded. "What is the favor?", he asked.

"Allow me to possess you for a few days. I wish to spend time with Lin, tell her good bye.", he answered.

"Goodbye?", he asked.

"I will never see her again. She will not enter heaven or hell, I have told her to perform the rite.", he explained.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Lin was assigned to Izayoi and myself, when she was a child. I have watched as she was beaten by humans, tortured by demons, and ignored by angels. I trained her to defend herself, because I grew tired of seeing her soul covered in bruises and scratches. If she does what was asked of her, she will have the peace she so craves. I plan on making sure she does so, then I will leave her.", he told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't believe a word of it, "I'll make you a deal, if she becomes reluctant to do as you have asked. I will permit your possession."

Touga nodded, unhappy with his son's answer. He had to find a way to get them together. Sesshomaru wasn't seeing past her humanity, if he were to mate with her, they could rule the world.

"Ask Inuyasha to come in. I wish to speak with him, before I must leave.", he ordered his son.

Sesshomaru went outside and told Inuyasha that Father wanted him.

"Why did you call forth my Father?", he demanded of Lin.

"He has always given me good advice and I find myself in need of it.", she responded.

"Why do you trust him?", he asked.

"He is the only one who has never given me a reason to distrust him. He has always been straight forward and honest with me. I, also, know him quite well and could tell you what you talked about.", she answered him.

He gave her a smirk, "Tell me."

"He probably told you to make sure I perform the rite and also to make friends with me.", she returned the smirk.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I delivered messages between Touga-sama and Izayoi-chan for almost thirty years. I know your Father very well, we have spent much time together.", she informed him.

"Too well, he's up to something else.", she thought.

Sesshomaru thoughts were opposite, "Not as well as you think, if that's all you think he wants."

Inuyasha came out smiling and Lin went back in to release Touga.

Touga gave her a brilliant smile, "Koi, I will speak with you again."

"Touga-sama, please don't do this. You know we can't see each other again.", tears appeared in her eyes.

"It's not goodbye yet, my dear. Now, release me and I will talk with you soon.", he ordered.

Tears spilling onto her cheeks she released the spell binding his soul there. Then she picked everything up and obliterated the pentagram.

She dried her eyes and walked out of the cave.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could smell her tears, but didn't comment on them. They walked in silence back to the campsite.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 7

Once there, Lin went off by herself. She sat away from everyone, staring at the sky. She looked at Kagome, motioning her to her side.

Kagome sat down, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I would like a promise from you, if we were to get separated. Promise me that you will not wish or let anyone make a wish on the jewel, once it is whole.", she said with a tired sigh.

Kagome's eyes were wide, but she nodded. "Who did you speak with today? Earlier?", she asked.

"Do you really want to know?", she queried back. Kagome grinned and shook her head.

"I will promise you as a thank you for Inuyasha. He finally has really seen and spoken with his father.", she smiled at her.

"Thank you, there is a reason for the promise. You will find out soon enough.", Lin said. She leaned her head back, looking at the stars again.

"Is something wrong?", Kagome asked. She could feel pain emitting from this woman.

"Nothing you could help her with.", Sesshomaru answered for her. He had overheard her mention the jewel to Kagome.

Lin never moved, "All you can do is keep your promise, until I release you from it."

Kagome nodded, then stood, looking between them unanswered questions in her eyes. "Mistress Centipede has a lot to answer for, doesn't she?", she asked.

Lin snorted and never answered. Kagome gave her a sad smile and went to sit at Inuyasha's side.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her, "Father told me that by doing the rite you would get the peace you crave."

"Sure I would, at what cost? I would spend eternity alone, on earth. Tell me something, if given the choice would you? Knowing that the ones you care about will leave you to start over again and again?", she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Power, you will have great power."

She snorted, "There's where you and I differ. I never wanted power, I wanted a simple life with a husband, children. To grow old with my husband, watch my children grow, and see the cycle begin again with my grandchildren, then die leaving a place for another. I'm human, I wasn't meant for this."

Sesshomaru hid his surprise at her revelation, his mind racing. "Kami, he never considered that. Humans like companionship and family, this could destroy her.", he thought.

He felt a flash of compassion for this woman, who had to fight all her life, only to be asked to give what she fought for up, for ever. He could understand why his father would develop some type of feeling for this woman, if she could induce an emotional response in him.

"It doesn't help that she is as beautiful as she is.", his youkai interrupted. Sesshomaru silently agreed, looking at the woman. Her features were delicate and lips were soft and inviting. He body was curved and sensual. He wondered why he didn't realize it sooner.

When he glanced over again, she was asleep. He sighed and stood up. He bent and picked her up, carrying her closer to the fire. Laying her down, he turned and left the campsite.

He found that he needed to think. He wanted to mull over the events of the past few days and to plan for the future.

He settled himself in a tree where he could see her and tried to clear his mind. "Your Father is right, an alliance with her would be to your advantage. Befriend her, at least you are going to be around a lot longer than a human.", his youkai advised.

"Perhaps, as a show of friendship, I should let Father possess my body for a while.", he thought.

"May not be a good idea, think of Father's love of humans. We may not end up in a very good position after that.", his inner demon warned.

Sesshomaru found he didn't like the idea of his Father sleeping with this woman. He shuddered with distaste at the thought.

He felt the sudden presence of soul collectors and watched as Inuyasha bound off to meet the undead priestess. His eyes widened, when Lin sat up and followed after.

Silently, he followed thinking of his duties and curious as to why Lin would follow Inuyasha. He was surprised when Lin followed a different path, until they came across Kikyo.

He heard Lin laugh, "I know I'm not who you expected, but I wanted to speak with you. So, I sent your soul collectors away and Inuyahsa right behind them."

Kikyo made a sound and she laughed, "Don't try, you can't best me. My miko barrier can stop you." He saw her barrier go up and the shock on the Miko's face.

"I needed to speak with you. I offer some advice and a promise.", Lin explained Kikyo.

"I need no advice from you.", Kikyo gave her a haughty reply.

"Priestess, you do. You know, deep down, the soul you carry belongs to Kagome. You are now aware of how you died and who is to blame.", she said.

"Now, understand this, your soul is being given another chance with Inuyasha.. But, as Kagome, not Kikyo. You needed a lesson in accepting the demon side of him, just as he needed a lesson in his humanity.", she told her.

"This Kikyo I see, is causing a huge problem. Neither, you or Kagome will be able to complete or purify the jewel, because you aren't whole. So, my advice to you would be to return Kagome's soul to her, and let it go. Enjoy your second chance.", Lin finished.

Kikyo sneered at her, "I need to accept his demon side, and he needs to accept his humaness? Why?"

Lin gave her a smile, "Children. Don't you see? Your children would be like me. Human with miko powers and Demon. When you were alive, could you see yourself raising a child such as that?"

"What if I refuse?", she demanded.

"I'll do it for you. I can draw out her soul and return it to her now, if I see fit. I would prefer that you do it, so Inuyasha understands that you are the same soul, and is freed to love Kagome as he should."

"That brings me to the promise. If you have not done so by the time we are facing Naraku, I will do it.", Lin informed Kikyo.

She turned to leave and stopped, "By the way, don't try any controlling spells with Inuyasha, won't work. I have an incantation to resist you placed on him." She walked away, never looking back.

Sesshomaru silently followed her back to the camp, watched as she lay down, and went back to sleep. He sat there shaking his head, his respect for her growing.

"She calls it as she sees it, even if no one wants to hear it.", he thought.

His youkai spoke up, "Her destiny is tied up with the Shikon-no-tama. We need to find out what she knows."

Sesshomaru agreed with it. He sat back and watched as Inuyasha returned to camp after his wild goose chase, he knew Inuyasha didn't find Kikyou.

Michael appeared at his side, "Lin was given an offer today. If she performs the rite and takes over guardianship of the jewel, she will be left in peace. No angel or demon would be permitted to raise a hand against her."

"She is the perfect guardian. She hates humans, angels, and demons equally. It would not be used for good or evil, because she just won't use it.", he finished.

"What makes you think that she won't use it to destroy all demons?", Sesshomaru demanded.

Michael looked at him, then understanding dawned, "Sesshomaru, Lin isn't lying about demons in the future. A wish made on the jewel does destroy your bodies, but not your souls and demons do torment portals, trying to gain access to their bodies."

"Lin has been through enough to know to upset the balance in either way could bring disaster.", Michael looked at Sesshomaru, "She has already lived through a world that occurred after that wish. She wouldn't risk a repeat of that."

"Are you telling me that if she does this, she will save demons from destruction?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and no, she will save the balance on earth. Demons will remain in physical bodies, leaving the way open for angels to assist humans, when needed.", he explained.

"Answer this, who will be here for her? Has any thought that she is human and not an angel or demon.", Sesshomaru demanded of him.

Michael sighed and gave him an odd look. "She will have open communication between all planes. It is one of the demands she made, and believe me, from what I understand the list is long.", he told him.

Sesshomaru didn't like this, he realized that this woman was being asked to give up eternity to save the very things she hates. This wasn't going to be easy.

Michael looked at him with tears in his eyes, "It's a long hard road she has been asked to travel, and she will do it alone. All we can do is offer our strength to her."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the woman sleeping beside the fire. He looked at Michael, "What about a mate and children?"

"She will be sterile after she has done the rite. She could marry, but he will die at some point. Her husband wouldn't have immortality.", Michael explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned his head, watching the sun rise, starting a new day. His mind analyzing all the new information he had received.

He and Michael watched as the group woke up, ate, then cleaned up. They joined them as Inuyasha and Lin discussed their next move.

Lin was advising them to collect more shards, that they would face Naraku when they caught up with him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, he wants me. He will find us soon enough.", she said.

Sesshomaru looked at Lin, "Don't you have something else to do before you meet Naraku?"

"Not that I can think of.", she replied sweetly.

He gave her a look, and she grinned back at him. "Oh, THAT. I can beat that weak little fool without doing that.", she announced.

She swung her backpack onto her shoulder, "Come on. Let's get out of here." She walked away from everyone, but Sophia and Ares, who were right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 8

Three hours later, Lin had her fill of Miroku. "Monk don't touch me again. I have many ways to cause you pain.", she warned.

She rolled her eyes at Kagome, Sango, and Sophia. "I'm going to teach him a real lesson, but first I must warn my protectors.", she whispered.

She danced up to Michael and Sesshomaru, linking her arms thru theirs and walking on. She turned once and looked at Sophia, then gave both men's asses a lecherous look. All the women burst into laughter, Miroku had the grace to blush.

When the three got out of ear shot she said, "I'm giving you an early warning. I'm going to teach that monk a lesson. Michael, I know you don't want to watch. Sesshomaru, don't get any ideas." She let go of their arms and danced ahead of everyone.

Sesshomaru looked at Michael, "I wonder what she has in mind."

Michael laughed, "I'm sure it's not good, if she told me not to watch." Sesshomaru found himself anticipating what she was going to do.

Suddenly, Lin started yelling for Kagome. The whole group took off running, coming around a bend they found Lin kneeling at the side of a female fox demon.

She had been severely injured and was crying. Lin's face bore rage, and she took off in the direction the demon pointed.

Sesshomaru followed behind her, worried about her reaction. He found her in a village, screaming in the headman's face.

In her arms was the fox demon kit, "How DARE you? What if I beat up one of your woman and take her child? All because, she's human? You ever THINK about this again and I'll tear your heart out."

She whirled around and almost into Sesshomaru, who stood there watching her every move. "Excuse me. This one needs to go back to her mother.", she stepped around him and kept on going.

Suddenly a male voice yells, "Woman, bring my pet back here now!"

Lin froze in mid stride, "What the FUCK did you just say?"

"I said, bring my pet back, unless you want to be my pet.", he threatened.

Sesshomaru stood by and watched, wanting to see what she would do.

Lin spun around and walked to Sesshomaru, handing him the pup, "Hold this, another asshole is loose."

She walked to the samurai warrior standing there, and looked him in the eye. "Little boy, I would suggest you just leave this alone. I will make you my pet. Now do you want that humiliation?", her voice ice.

The samurai reached for his sword, and fast as lightening, Lin's hand shot out. Shaped into a claw she jammed her nails into his throat, digging her nails in, she squeezed, smashing his trachea.

Instantly, he fell to his knees struggling to breath. Lin stood over him, eyes ice, "Anyone else?"

Not one soul moved. She looked around, "Just so you know I am a human, and if any wish vengeance. Tell them I said come on."

She turned to Sesshomaru, and took the pup. Looking at him she said, "My world, my rules." Leaving him standing there staring at the now dead samurai.

"She didn't use her powers against them, but used her own strength.", Sesshomaru was amazed, she could have easily killed him with a few words.

"We must get closer to this one. She is surprising, she hates demons, but will save one from a life of servitude to a human.", his youkai said.

Sesshomaru silently agreed. He turned and followed her back to the others. He could hear her cooing to the pup, telling her she was ok, and that she was taking her back to her Mommy.

Kagome had just finished tending to the Mother's wounds when Lin walked to them with the baby. She gave her a huge smile and handed her the pup, "I believe this is yours."

The fox demon burst into tears and hugged her pup tight, "Thank you, I owe you a life debt."

"No, you owe me nothing. Just raise her to be an honorable person and you will fulfill any debt you have to me.", Lin answered her.

It was decided they would find a spot to spend the night close, so the fox demon would have time to heal.

As they set up camp and foraged for their evening meal, Michael spoke with Sesshomaru. "I know you don't understand her motives. She is driven by the need to protect anything weaker than her. She hates all races equally, so the only outlet for her miko powers is the weak ones. So, if you are weak she will protect, it doesn't matter who you are.", he explained.

Sesshomaru looked at Michael, "You do know she doesn't want to do the rite? I asked her today, and she brushed me off."

"I saw that, I don't know what to say to get her to do it.", he answered.

They sat in silence, then Sesshomaru looked at Michael, "This Sesshomaru knows what to do. My father asked a favor of me, which was to possess my body to tell Lin goodbye. I will allow this, because he said he could get her to do it. I would ask that you not let them alone, I fear my father would take it farther than I would like."

Michael laughed, "Knowing Touga's reputation, I will act as chaperone for you. If, you are sure this would help."

"She trusts him, if he encourages her, she will.", Sesshomaru answered.

"Anything is worth a try.", he shrugged.

"This Sesshomaru will go to one who will help to achieve this, I will return in a few hours.", and created an energy ball, flying off like a shot.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and without incident, except the women. They kept whispering to each other and giggling. Michael knew they planned something and wondered what it was.

What he didn't know was that all hell was about to break loose.

The women had been talking and planning the torment of Miroku, when Lin asked Kagome if she would be going home soon.

"Why, Lin? Did you need something?", Kagome asked.

Lin grinned, "I would give eyeteeth for some tampons. I used to bitch about them, but would kill for them now. I'm due in about a week or so."

Kagome burst into laughter, "Sure, I will bring some back and chocolate as well."

All the women rolled their eyes and moaned.

"Well ladies. what is it that could cause such a look of ecstasy on your lovely faces?", Miroku asked as he walked over to them.

"Just something that is very close to a woman's heart. She loves to have it anytime and anyplace.", Lin's voice purred, and her eyes glazed over.

Miroku smiled, "What would that be, my dear?" Feeling himself get excited at the prospect of bedding such a beauty.

"That would be CHOCOLATE, sweetie.", Lin's smile was evil.

Miroku's face fell, and everyone burst into laughter. That was the scene that Sesshomaru/Touga found when he returned.

Silently he appeared and sat down beside Michael. He looked at the angel and nodded, then over to Lin. His heart leapt at her, he couldn't wait to reveal himself to her.

He knew that Michael was to keep them apart, but Touga knew he could get around that. The breezed carried her scent to him, and he caught the heat odor on it. "Perfect timing.", he thought.

He pulled his eyes from her, knowing the others would notice him staring. Inuyasha knew of his plan and asked him not to get angry at Lin. He realized all the memories they would make together, Sesshomaru would share.

He also, knew that Sesshomaru was having emotional responses to her. That coupled with those memories and the little surprise he was planning, would bring Sesshomaru around to his way of thinking.

It was odd that he could see into his son's mind and his memories. He only sifted through those containing Lin and none other, feeling he should not delve into his son's privacy. He just wanted to see what Sesshomaru truly thought of her.

Touga noticed that the women were off alone, and realized Lin was up to something. He watched as she walked to her backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out a small silver box. Attached to it was a long, extremely thin rope with buttons on the ends.

Curious, he watched her put the buttons in her ears and touch the silver box. She smiled at it, and began moving around as if to a beat. He noticed the one named, Sophia, get up and tap her on the shoulder.

Lin pulled one of the buttons from her ear, and Sophia put it in her ear. Then both started gyrating around. He could stand it no longer, "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Sesshomaru-sama, they are dancing. The little buttons in their ears are playing music, which they can hear, but we can't."

"It's unladylike, you shouldn't dance like that.", he announced.

Lin stopped dead and stared at him. "When did you become my Father?", she demanded.

"I'm stating the obvious, your "dance" is unacceptable and you need to stop.", the order was unmistakable.

"My dance is perfectly acceptable, where I'm from, and no I won't stop.", she ground out.

"As your protector, I'm telling you to discontinue this behavior now.", his voice was low and angry.

She whirled on him, murder in her eyes. "Look I agreed to play along with this farce, but I will not bow to your every wish. If I feel like dancing with Sophia I will, if I decide to give Miroku a lap dance I will and you won't stop me.", she ground out.

"What's a "lap dance"?", Miroku asked.

"Why don't I show you?", Lin asked sweetly.

Kagome gasped, "No, Lin, you can't. Sesshomaru..."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru won't.", she grinned.

Kagome shot a look to Sophia, "Stop her." Sophia shook her head and shrugged, she knew it was past that point.

Lin grabbed Miroku's hand and led him to a rock. She sat him down and said, "Now, the thing with a lap dance is that you keep your hands off me. All you are permitted to do is watch. Think you could handle that?"

MIroku nodded and then sat on his hands. He had the feeling this was going to be worth this.

She put the earphones back in and then straddled Miroku's lap. Gyrating her hips suggestively, almost, but not quite grinding against him.

Lin was amused, Miroku was turning beet red and she knew this was getting to him. She grinned down at him, opening her mouth to speak, she felt a muscled arm grab her around the waist and then, she was air born.

"Put me down you asshole. What do you think you are doing?", she demanded.

Her only answer was a deep throated growl and silence. Both demons were livid, although Sesshomaru could only observe, Touga would punish her.

Back at camp, Kagome was upset, and crying. Michael had already gone off in search of them, and Inuyasha resolutely refused to help.

When Kagome asked why he would only say he promised someone important to him, and that he couldn't help.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 9

Touga/Sesshomaru landed outside a cave and carried Lin into it. He dumped her down on a bunch of furs and growled at her.

She sat up, crossed her arms over her chest, and shot him a defiant look. "Take me back.", she ordered.

He was pacing back and forth, eyes streaked red as Sesshomaru's youkai tried to take control. He looked at her and growled again, which she ignored and stood up, meaning to leave.

She took one step off the furs, and suddenly, she was on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her. Her hands were pinned in his above her head, and she could feel his erection.

She knew that now was the time to submit and not anger him anymore. She forced herself to relax and breathe evenly.

Sesshomaru's youkai was confused, his master was telling him not to touch her, to back off. While the new soul was sending it pictures of holding her, kissing her. It decided that it was two to one and his mouth landed on Lin's.

Lin knew she had to find a way out of this, then his mouth found hers and the gentleness threw her off. Before she realized it, she was responding to him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her.

She moaned, slipped her tongue over his and into his mouth. Scraping her tongue against his fang, causing a drop of blood to seep out.

It was that blood that almost sent Sesshomaru over the edge, it tasted like no other's. Sweet and good, yet had the overtones of demonic aura. "No, this will not happen. If any took her it would be him, not his father.", he thought, and through the force of his will, gained enough control to pull away from her.

He jumped up away from her, walking to the other side of the cave, his back to her. "I must apologize, that was not to happen.", he said.

"What on earth are you talking about?", Lin was confused, then it dawned on her. "Your father.", she said.

"I don't have much time, he is pushing for control.", Sesshomaru stated.

Lin was livid, "That's ok, I'm going to exorcise his ass."

She watched as his face developed an expression of mirth. "You can't blame a demon for trying.", he chuckled.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Touga? Possessing your son no less.", she demanded.

"I'm here to help you perform the rite, and to say good bye. I only wanted to give you some memories of us.", he smiled.

"You know that I wouldn't sleep with you. We have had more than one opportunity, and I have always refused.", she sighed.

"I thought it might be different this time.", he sounded contrite.

"Touga-sama, you know I care for you, but you have a mate. It's all or nothing for me, and you KNOW that.", she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eye.

He shrugged and smiled, "Any way, I didn't want everyone to know. It could cause problems for Sesshomaru."

She eyed him warily, "I want to go back to the campsite. You need a chaperone."

"Come into my arms, koi. I will take you any where you wish.", he bowed before her.

She snorted, "You lead, I'll follow." She turned and left the cave.

He followed her out and flew off, Lin directly behind him.

"See my son, there is much more to her than what she shows the world. Underneath, is a beautiful, vulnerable woman. I have seen her, and so have you.", Touga thought, memories of her pain flitted through his head.

"Father, leave that alone. This Sesshomaru will not mate a human.", the retort.

"Soon, she won't be human, but a god. Consider that.", his father shot back.

Then a quiet thought entered into his head, "The blood bond, it might make you immortal as well. You would be able to rule the world, my son. I'm asking that you be open to the possibility."

Sesshomaru was stunned, he had not thought of that. "Your advise is sound. I will consider it.", he answered.

"Be quick, if you wish a pup. You will only have this one chance. She will be in full heat in a day or so.", his father announced.

"I will help you to know her better, but spend the next day or so with her. Talk to her, find out who she is.", memories of Lin flooded Sesshomaru's mind. He realized that these were memories his father had of her.

He smiled in spite of himself, as the memory of a small child about Rin's age. Appeared before him, and bowed, handing him a scroll. Her face so serious and showing no fear.

Pictures of Lin smiling, laughing, crying, scratched and bruised. He literally watched her grow from his father's memories.

He watched as the young girl absorbed everything his father taught her like a sponge, including youkai culture and morals.

Lin flew behind him silently, inside she was livid. "How dare he try that? What ever he is up to involves his son. Well, I'll just stay away from both of them.", she thought.

They landed back at the camp site, to find Kagome crying and yelling at Inuyasha. "He's going to kill her and you know it.", her voice shrill.

"Who, me?", Lin interrupted. "Nah, he can't do that. God doesn't want me and the Devil's afraid to take me on.", she grinned.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, seeing Lin standing there, unharmed.

"He thought he was going to teach me a lesson. What he doesn't know is that I didn't learn anything.", she laughed.

Sesshomaru merely shrugged and sat down by a tree. Inuyasha was confused, they were not gone long enough for anything to happen, and Lin didn't bear Sesshomaru's scent.

Inuyasha made his way over and sat down beside him, "What happened?"

"I got stopped by your brother. Seems he has a stronger will than I anticipated. Now, I have to get her alone again. Stealing her won't work, nothing works twice with her.", Touga said.

Inuyasha grinned, "I can't help you there. Looks like your charm is going to have to work."

Touga snorted, "I have tried that too many times, never got close." Inuyasha chuckled.

"She always tells me it's all or nothing, and I don't understand.", Touga growled, sounding frustrated.

Inuyasha looked at him, "She is a modern woman. It seems modern woman wants the male she is mated to, not to have mistresses or concubines. They want their men all to themselves. She is refusing you because of Mother and the fact that you are still mated to Sesshomaru's mother. Lin doesn't want to share."

Understanding dawned in Touga's eyes, "How do you know this?"

Inuyasha's eyes fell on Kagome, "She doesn't like it when I see Kikyo." Touga grinned at his youngest son. "Make Sesshomaru do it.", Inuyasha made it sound like some distasteful chore to be done.

Touga's eyes took on a teasing look, "Still a virgin?"

"Who would have a hanyou?", Inuyasha asked.

"I'm looking at one right now.", his father answered. Eyes on Kagome.

"To take her is to give up Kikyo. To take Kikyo is to give up Kagome.", his face grimaced with his problem.

His father smiled, "Kagome is your future, Inuyasha. Grab onto her with both hands and hold on. Kikyo is your past, and it is right that you should always love her in some way. You can't change the past, but you can't allow your past to destroy your future."

Inuyasha nodded, "I want Kagome, but I feel the need to avenge Kikyo. I have to make sure she is ok, until I can do that."

"Tell Kagome that, but make it clear to her that she is the one to stay at your side when this is over.", his father advised.

Inuyasha grinned and jumped up. He walked over to Kagome and held out his hand. She gave him an odd look, but took it allowing him to lead her into the woods.

Touga sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Sudden thoughts filtered through his mind, "Father, what are you planning? The truth please, I wish to know."

"All right", he thought, "I was planning on sleeping with her and getting her pregnant. The pup would be yours, even if you had only brief memories of it's creation. I had hoped that if she were pregnant, when she performed the rite, the pup would be born a god, powerful and immortal."

Those words tempted Sesshomaru, it would mean his direct line would become all powerful. His inner demon added to the temptation, "Do it, remember her taste and how easily she responded to us."

That was the final straw, the two had worn him down. "I'll do it, but you are to stay out of it. I have my own ways of seducing women.", Sesshomaru's voice echoed threw his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru began his courtship as soon as dawn broke. He went off and came back with breakfast, fresh trout that he caught and dressed for her. Silently, he handed them to her and walked away.

Lin blushed bright red, and Inuyasha's eyes widened. The women all shot her a questioning look and she shook her head. Instead, she began preparing the fish. She roasted most of it over the fire, slicing the best portion, still raw, down into paper thin slices and taking it to Sesshomaru.

She knelt in front of him and offered him breakfast. He surprised everyone by accepting the bowl and beginning to eat.

Sophia worked her way over to Inuyasha and Kagome, "What is going on between those two?" They watched as she prepared a small bit of the fish for everyone there, giving breakfast to Rin and Jaken first, saving a small piece for herself.

Inuyasha looked at her, "My brother is courting Lin. His offer of fish is telling her that he would provide food for her and their pups."

"So?", Sophia asked.

"By accepting the food and preparing it Lin is telling him that she would be willing to care for him and their pups. By giving Sesshomaru the best piece and feeding his pack first, it tells him she would be loyal to him.", he finished.

"Nuh-uh?", Sophia never expected this.

Kagome looked between them, "I wonder if she is aware of what she has just agreed to?"

"She spent time with my father, I'm sure she is aware.", Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru grinned to himself, he knew that she thought he was his father. She was going to be livid when she realized who's suit she accepted. He couldn't wait to see what she did, it excited him to see what kind of fight she was going to put up.

Lin didn't know what kind of game Touga was playing bringing that fish to her. She knew by accepting it, she was accepting his request to court her, but, she was curious and let that curiosity get the better of her.

Inuyasha began to wonder if Lin realized who she was actually with. He looked at Sophia and whispered, "Make sure she is aware that she accepted Sesshomaru's offer."

Sophia gave him an odd look, but nodded her head. She was confused, and realized there was more going on here than she knew.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sophia talking. He decided to keep Lin near him today, he didn't want his game exposed right away.

He did notice that her heat scent was growing, and he felt himself grow hard at the thought of bedding her. He thought of the pup they would create, and hoped it would be a boy.

"Jaken,", he called to the imp. Jaken appeared at his side immediately, an unasked question in his eyes. "Take Au- Un, go to my house and get the kimono meant for my mate. Then find some sakura blooms.", his eyes on Lin and her movements.

Jaken's eyes grew wide, but he wisely said, "Yes, my Lord."

"Jaken, return by nightfall.", Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded, bowed to him, and left. He watched as she cleaned up and helped pack up their camp.

The little group said their goodbyes to the female fox demon and her kit. Heading off to hunt for more shards.

Sesshomaru stayed close to Lin, just talking with her. He was surprised that they had a lot of the same interests, living such different lives. He found that she had a wicked sense of humor, and he could make her laugh easily.

He found himself wishing that she realized who he was and was responding to him. "So, tell her.", his father interrupted.

"Father, stay out of this. Better yet, leave.", he thought. He heard chuckles echoing through his thoughts.

What Seshomaru didn't know was that Lin was becoming suspicious. "Why is Touga asking me things about myself that he knows?', she asked herself.

"Unless it's Sesshomaru?", the question flitted through her mind. A thousand thoughts all raced through her head and she decided that if it was him, she wanted to see how far he was going to go, before admitting it.

When she felt his hand grasp hers, her eyes flew to his face and he was smiling at her! She stopped dead and looked into his eyes, there was a warmth there that wasn't there before. His look went straight to her gut, and she could feel heat pooling in her belly.

Sesshomaru was pleased, her look held questions, wariness, and surprise at his smile. What pleased him the most was the brilliant smile that bloomed across her features. He was throwing her off, he was hoping by doing so, that she would reveal her real self to him.

He let go of her hand and reached up to stroke her face. Her reaction was to turn her cheek into his palm and rubbing against it. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat, her look changed again. This time it became vulnerable, showing her inner turmoil.

"This Sesshomaru would stay at your side as long as I can.", the words flew out of his mouth, before he could stop them. She reached up and touched his cheek with a hand that shook, just a little. Then, before she lost her nerve, she slid her hand around to the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her mouth and kissing him.

His response was immediate, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him. His tongue danced over hers, enticing her to come play. As her tongue slipped into his mouth, he bit down, his fang grazed her and allowed a small amount of blood to drop on his tongue.

He growled deep in his chest and sucked on her tongue, drawing out more blood, like a man starved. Suddenly, a feminine voice yells, "Oh God, get a ROOM!"

Sesshomaru and Lin broke apart, she looked around to see the whole group staring at them. Sophia stood with her hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear.

Sesshomaru pulled Lin behind him, and glared at all of them. Wisely, the entire group turned and started walking, leaving them alone.

He turned back to Lin, smiling at her. "I would speak with you later. When we can go somewhere private.", he told her. She nodded her head, and turned, following the group.

Lin was now certain that this was not Touga that was walking at her side. A million questions flew through her mind. First and foremost was, "What are you up to?" She would just have to wait and see.

They walked a while longer, each to their own thoughts, until Inuyasha said that they should stop for the night. He sent Sesshomaru a look and he nodded his agreement, knowing that Inuyasha stopped right after he crossed onto his lands.

Jaken returned to the group as they were setting up camp and gave a package to Sesshomaru, who promptly disappeared with it, returning in a few moments, empty handed.

As the women prepared the evening meal, Sophia teased Lin, "A fine line between love and hate, huh Lin?" Lin blushed red and didn't say a word, but grinned at Sophia.

Sophia leaned close, "Inuyasha asked to find out if you know that you accepted Sesshomaru's suit?"

"Tell Inuyasha I know exactly who's suit I accepted.", Lin whispered back.

Sophia's eyes widened and she smiled, "He is drop dead gorgeous isn't he? OH, here he comes." Lin returned the grin and nodded.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, "Come." He held his hand out, smiling again.

She took his hand and stood. He pulled her away from the campsite, then wrapped his arm around her, they rose in the air and flew off.

He landed in a small glade, just as the sun was setting. Trees surrounded it, and a hot spring bubbled in the center of it. He had prepared a fire, even gathered extra wood for it.

She smiled at him, "What a pretty spot."

"It's one of my favorite places. It brings me peace, I thought perhaps it could do the same for you.", he told her.

"Thank you, it is a quiet place. A good place to think and relax.", her voice was quiet, relaying to him the nervousness she felt.

"Come, sit and we will talk.", he walked over and sat done by the unlit fire. She sat beside him.

"I know what my father was up to, and I'll tell you, if you agree to hear me out. Before you refuse.", he said.

Lin looked at him and nodded.

"Father was going to impregnate you, before you do the rite and are rendered sterile.", he announced.

"How can he do that?", then understanding dawned in her eyes, "He was going to use your body, wasn't he?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I don't wish for father to touch you, I find that I want you for myself. My question is would you be willing to have a pup with me and consider becoming my mate in the future, after this mess with Naraku is cleaned up?"

"Why?", she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, "If you are pregnant, when you perform the rite, my pup could be born a god. Plus, you would have a person you care about at your side. One who wouldn't leave you."

"What if something happened to the baby during to the rite?", she asked.

"I'm willing to risk it if you are. We don't have to mate right away, I will give you time to make sure you wish to be with me. If you want a pup, you must decide now. You are in heat and can get pregnant tonight. We can't wait any longer, I can sense that everything will be coming to a head soon.", he said.

"Why do you wish to mate with me? Please be honest, I won't be offended. I know a lot of matings take place for reasons other than wanting to be together.", she asked him.

He smiled at her, "There is a chance the blood bond would make me an immortal as well, but I must wait until after the rite. It is not my only reason, I believe that we would mesh well together and could spend forever together as friends and lovers."

She looked at him, "You can't know that. You just met me."

"I have a bit of an advantage over you. Father shared his memories of you with me. I watched you grow up, and spending time with you today only reinforced my belief.", he stated.

Suddenly, he snatched up her hands, "Think of it. You could have a family that wouldn't leave you, they would live as long as you."

"We will fight a lot. I'm not very submissive.", she grinned at him.

"We will make up.", Sesshomaru answered, a smile played on his lips, as if he were thinking how they could make up.

"It will be you who creates this pup with me and not your father?", she demanded.

This time he did smile, "Yes, it will be me, father will not touch you. I have a question, why would you never let him be with you?"

"He has a mate. I won't be second to anyone in my man's life.", she smiled at him.

"You would expect me to have no other?", he demanded.

"You would expect me to do the same.", her response.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud, "You are right. I would expect you to have no other."

"Sesshomaru, I would expect that if I am doing or not doing something right, that you would tell me. If I were yours, I would want to please you, not make you unhappy.", she explained.

He moved to her side, his face close to hers, "Then make me happy and say yes." His lips met hers in a gentle kiss, slowly he tasted her, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He broke away from her and smiled.

Lin looked at him, "I'm afraid."

"I swear I will be at your side. I won't leave unless you ask me to.", he looked into her eyes.

The fear Lin felt, fled when she saw the strength in Sesshomaru's eyes and his resolve to stay with her. she gave him a brilliant smile, "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's heart leapt at her answer, he gave her a brilliant smile, one that made Lin's breath catch. Then his mouth was on hers and he was pushing her back down to the ground.

She relaxed and followed his lead, opening her mouth to his tongue, when he brushed it against her lips. Her hands began roving over his chest around his waist, and up his back stopping to kneed the muscles there. His wandering down her back, to her hip, pulling her to him.

He pulled away from her lips, to plant kisses along her jaw, working his way down her neck. He felt her breath catch when he hit a sensitive spot, he paused to nip and lick there, feeling her shudder at the touch of his tongue.

He slid his hand up under her shirt and it froze when he encountered the lace and silk of her under wire bra. He lifted his head and gave her a questioning look, and Lin grinned at him.

"It's called a bra, and it's what a woman, from my time, wears to hold her girls in place.", she sat up and slipped off her shirt, "See."

Sesshomaru was fascinated. Not only was it blue, but had this ivory colored material, shot with gold, attached to it. Her breasts were displayed so prettily, his hand reached out and cupped one.

She gasped and her nipple hardened, he ran the pad of his thumb over it. "I take it you approve.", she smiled at him.

He nodded, "How do you remove it? Or is it cut off?" He flexed his claws, and smiled back at her. She reached behind her back and unhooked it, slipping the straps down from her shoulders, then stopped.

She gave him an evil little grin, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Sesshomaru didn't have to be told twice, he removed his weapons and clothing until he was nude from the waist up.

Only then, did she let the bra fall away from her breasts, baring her high tipped, dusky-pink nipples to his gaze. "Beautiful.", his only word.

"You're not so bad yourself.", she knelt in front of him, then leaned up and kissed him. Her breasts brushing against his chest.

Sesshomaru growled at the sensation of her nipples brushing against him and pulled her tight to him, then went down to the ground again. His hand on her breast kneading it, pinching the nipple.

She moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss, "You like this? What about this?" His mouth enclosed her nipple and he began to suckle.

"Harder.", she whispered. She moaned when he complied. His hand roved over her denim clad hip and around her belly, only to be stopped by the button and the zipper.

She laughed at his expression, "Look at it this way, no one can accuse you of raping me, if you can't undress me." Her hands on the button, then she grabbed his and put his fingers on the zipper tab, showing him how to pull it down.

Sesshomaru grinned as the metal split apart and opened revealing her belly and a glimpse of more of the material he had seen on her bra. He pulled the zipper closed again, then unzipped it. He moved to close it again and she stopped him.

"It's all fun and games until my skin gets caught in it.", she grinned at him, sitting up. She kicked her boots off and slipped the jeans down over her hips revealing panties that matched her bra and barely covered her.

She threw the jeans at him, "Here have fun." But something else grabbed his attention, her panties.

He dropped the jeans and stared, then he growled, long and low. Lin lay there only a little bit of material covering her. He felt himself grow rock hard, and then she smiled at him, "I'll show you mine..."

Sesshomaru's hand went to work on the knots holding the remainder of his garments on, until he was nude. Lin's eyes traveled over his well muscled frame to his huge erection, standing proudly from within a nest of white fur.

She looked him in the eye and hooked her fingers in her panties, drawing them down over her legs, and off. She was a little concerned about his size, but would trust him not to hurt her.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, then kissed her. His hand roaming over her nude body, he could smell that she was aroused from their little game, but not enough.

She wanted his touch, he felt so good to her. His skin against hers, his calloused hand chafing against her. She moaned as his lips moved down her neck and to her breast. She began to plant little kisses along his shoulder, nipping at him, as he did to her.

She touched him everywhere, learning his body and what he liked. He moaned aloud when she reached down and grasped his member. She began stroking him and he began moving his hips in response.

"You like that, Sesshomaru?", her breath tickling his ear. She slipped her tongue out and lightly ran it around his ear.

He growled, "Lin, let go of me or we won't make a pup. At least, not right away." Instantly, she released him and he chuckled. "Is that all you want from me?", he asked her.

He never expected her answer. "Oh no, I want much more. I want you to touch me, taste me, and to feel you inside me.", her eyes sparkled while she spoke.

He groaned and his mouth slammed down on hers. His hand roving her, touching her everywhere. He slipped his hand between her legs and his finger inside her. Her hips jerked as he touched her clit, rubbing it.

She moaned into his mouth, breaking away from him, "Please, Sesshomaru. Don't stop, I'm begging you."

He knew that now was the time to take her, "Don't worry, my Lin I won't stop." He pushed her legs apart and settled between them. He was a little frustrated trying to balance himself and enter her easily.

She realized the problem and reached down, grasping him and guiding him to her. She smiled up at him as he broke through her maidenhead and buried himself in her.

He watched her as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. "Shhh, it will only hurt for a little while.", he stayed still until she moved her hips.

He pulled out of her, almost completely, then thrust back into her. Her eyes widened, and she moaned. He continued moving slowly, letting her adjust. She began moving with him, and he sped up. She matched his rhythm, wrapping her legs around him.

She began whispering to him, "Sesshomaru, fuck me. Oh yes, harder, faster, deeper." He responded by pounding into her until she tightened around him and screamed for him. Then, he buried himself into her and let his climax flow over him.

He looked down at her to find her wearing a stunning smile. She reached up and kissed him, "Let's do that again."

He grinned at her, "Of course we will." He pulled out of her, and pulled her close to him, "Tell me why were you still a virgin? Portals aren't required to remain virgins."

"I tried once and that was the one time a demon decided to make himself known to a nonportal. Can you guess who that was?", she laughed.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud, then kissed her, his hand rubbing her belly. He broke off the kiss, "I am glad that he did so. Now, I get to teach you all about pleasure."

Suddenly he stood, pulling her up with him. Then, he pulled her to the hot spring. "Come, let's bathe together.", he smiled at her.

Willingly, she followed him, he pulled her into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around him. They grew quiet, each to their own thoughts, when Lin reached up and kissed him.

When he moved to deepen it, she broke it off. She moved her mouth to his ear, "Shhhhhh." Her tongue darting out to lick the lobe, then nibbling it. She drug her mouth down his neck to his chest.

She stopped to nibble and suckle his nipples. Slowly, she worked her way down. She was a little worried, she had word of mouth teaching, but not actual experience. She took a deep breath and submerged underwater, then opened her mouth, closing it over his member.

Sesshomaru growled, deep in his chest. He was surprised, she was giving him, willingly, that many females refused to do at all. She popped up and took another breath, only to go right back under. He was liking this, never had he had a blow job quite like this.

She came up again, and took another breath. He stopped her, "As enjoyable as this is, I would prefer that you not drown yourself. Allow me to help you with that." He grinned at her as he stood and leaned back against a large boulder.

She knelt before him, but, instead of taking him in her mouth, she teased him. She began by rubbing her face all over him, then her tongue snaked out to lick his balls, followed by her mouth enclosing one and sucking it.

He groaned and buried his hands in her hair, encouraging her. "Kami", was all he thought, as her mouth enclosed over the head of his dick. When, she began working him with her hand and mouth, humming as she bobbed her head, he couldn't stop himself.

He threw his head back and roared, coming into her mouth, which she swallowed down. She smiled to herself, satisfied she had pleased him.

He knelt down in front of her, "How did you learn to do that?"

She grinned at him, "Sex is a LOT more open in the future than it is now. My girlfriends and I talk, so I knew what to do without ever doing it. Did I do it right?"

"Oh yes, never had I had that done to me in quite that manner.", he kissed her, tasting himself on her.

He broke this kiss, "Now, it's my turn." He grinned at her, and indicated for her to lean against the boulder. As she did so, he began kissing her, working his way down.

She moaned as his mouth planted little kisses on her womanhood, and louder when he slipped his tongue inside her. He began to suckle and lick her, and she threw he head back and screamed his name.

He stopped and grinned at her, he dipped his head and delved right back into her center. She moaned and shuddered, her hips moving against him. He pulled away from her, and pulled her to her feet.

Turning her around, he bent her over and slid into her. She turned her head and stared into his eyes, as he began to move within. "Yes, you feel so good inside me. Please don't stop, Sesshomaru. Use me, fuck me, make me yours.", she whispered to him.

Those whispered words sent Sesshomaru over the edge, he began pounding into her, growling and nipping at her. He felt her tighten around him and her shudders, burying himself into he let himself go.

He pulled out of her and pulled them both into the water again. "I'm going to like spending eternity with you. I have never had such pleasure with a female before.", he said.

She blushed bright red, "Really?"

He smiled at her, "You have given yourself to me in ways none other has, without my request."

She gave him an odd look, "Isn't that what your supposed to? I was always told you get more pleasure, by giving the one you are with the pleasure they desire."

"I believe who ever told you that is right. So, just keep doing what you do, and I will follow that advise as well.", he told her.

They soaked a while and then he said it was time to get out. He lit the fire and pulled her tight to him, not allowing her to dress. He wrapped his fur around them and pulled her into his embrace.

Suddenly, he sat up and reached behind a bush. He pulled out a package, and a Sakura bloom. "It would please me if you would wear this.", he opened it to reveal a beautiful blue and gold kimono.

"These are my colors, by wearing them, you are signaling your intentions to be mine.", he said.

"Oh, Sesshomaru it's beautiful, but what if I destroy it, fighting in it?", she asked.

He smiled at her, "Just wear it when we return to the others, so they may see. It will be enough, until we are home."

She grinned up at him, "You do know you will have to teach me how to put this on?"

He folded up the package, and pulled her back into his embrace. "Sleep, Lin. A pregnant woman needs all the rest she can get.", he grinned at her.

She grinned back at him, "Are you so sure I'm pregnant?"

He returned the grin, "I'll know in the morning."

She smiled at him and snuggled down into his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in her life.

Sesshomaru heard something rustle and looked up to see his father standing there. Touga smiled at his son, nodding his approval. Then he raised his hand and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own them, it probably is a good thing I don't. Grins wickedly.

Chapter 12

Lin woke the next morning to find Sesshomaru rubbing her belly and whispering to it. He lifted his head and gave her a beautiful smile. "You are pregnant.", he announced.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Really.", he said. Her hands went to her belly and she gave him a smile that stopped his heart.

"Our pup.", she said, her voice filled with awe. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and melded her mouth to his. She broke the kiss, "I'm so happy, Sesshomaru."

He gave her a beautiful smile, "This Sesshomaru is very happy, as well."

She grew serious, "I must do the rite. It will give added protection to the pup."

"Let the pup get settled in a little first.", he said and she nodded. His mouth swooped down to hers and he deepened it, his hand finding her belly.

She opened her mouth to him and wrapped he arms around him, her hands kneading his muscles. Nails lightly scratching him, she felt his moan more than heard it.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, moving it down her neck and chest, to capture a nipple in his mouth. He nibbled on it a little, then suckled. He smiled to himself at her indrawn breath and little moan. He felt her hands on his head, cradling it and pushing it closer.

He let go of her nipple and looked at her. Her face was flushed and eyes glazing over. He smiled, "So pretty and all mine." His mouth moved down her belly, making her giggle as he stopped to whisper to it, before moving on.

He settled between her legs, kissing her outer lips. Then, he slipped his tongue into her core. He grabbed her hips, holding her.

Her moan made him look up to see her leaning up on her elbows watching him. He growled long and low, at the look of lust and need on her face. Their eyes locked and he began to lick her, teasing her, dragging his tongue slowly along her clit.

Lin began to beg him, "Sesshomaru, oh God, Sesshomaru please. I'm going to die, please."

He stopped and looked at her, "Why are you going to die?"

"From needing you.", she answered. His tongue grazed the sensitive nub again.

"What is it that you need, Lin?", he asked, this time he blew on her clit.

"What do you want from me? Oh, please Sesshomaru fuck me. I'm begging you.", she cried out.

"If that is what you need, Lin. Anything you need.", he moved over top of her, and slipped inside her. Beginning to move his hips, creating a rhythm.

Lin hit her peak almost as he entered her. "Please, more please. Don't stop, Sesshomaru.", she cried out. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to move faster and harder. She dug her nails into him, and bit him. All the while begging him for more.

Sesshomaru couldn't refuse her demands, and he gave in. Pounding into her, using her body for his pleasure. He felt her tighten again and heard her scream his name, he buried himself to the hilt and let go. Following her into the abyss of total pleasure, his roar letting her know how he felt.

She pulled him down and kissed him. Then smiled up at him after she broke it off. His heart stopped at her face, she looked so happy and satisfied.

He moaned and rolled off of her. "Come on, one last bath and then we must return to the others.", he pulled her to her feet, and into the hot spring. Sesshomaru teased her as he helped her put on the kimono, and chuckled at her attempt to tie it.

She gave him a pouty look and he gave her a quick kiss. "You will get better.", he announced. He wrapped his arm around her and they flew off, back to the others.

As he landed, they heard the sound of a battle. Both took off running to the sounds. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and joined in, as Inu Yasha, MIroku, and Sango battled Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku.

Lin looked at Sophia, "Can you erect a barrier around Rin, Jaken, and Shippo, as well as a separate one over Kohaku?" Sophia nodded and Lin whirled on Kagome.

"Kagome, I need you to purify the jewel shard in Kohaku. I will help you.", she placed her left hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome did as Lin had showed her and she saw that the shard had purified while still embedded in him.

As soon as that was accomplished, Lin started reciting an incantation. Shortly, she wrested control of Kohaku from Naraku. She looked at the boy, "Break his mirror. Help us to destroy the one who has tried to destroy your soul."

Neither Kanna nor Kagura realized that Kohaku was no longer on their side. Until, he whirled and used his scythe to cut Kanna's head from her body. Then, he used it to smash the mirror still in her hands.

Kagura screamed and looked at Lin. Then, she saw red. "Who is this bitch, that wear's his COLORS?", she asked herself. Not hesitating, she released her blades of wind on her.

Lin laughed and raised a barrier to protect herself. "Why don't you run back to your master and tell him what you have seen. Then tell him, I'm coming for him.", she ordered.

Kagura wasn't done, she waved her fan and yelled for her dance of the dead. Lin threw back her head and laughed harder, "Little girl, did you not see what has already happened? Do you not realize what I am capable of?"

Lin began reciting again, and instantly she wrestled the control of the dead that Kagura had risen. She waved her arm at Kagura, "There is the one who disturbs your rest. Take your anger out on her."

As the undead attacked her, Kagura threw a feather and escaped. Flying off to give the message to Naraku. "She is very strong. I think that she and Sesshomaru together will end him.", she thought.

Her thoughts sparked anger at Lin, "She is taking what I want."

"Do you really want him? Or did you want him to gain your freedom? Think of it, FREEDOM. She could help us, if not we will die by her hand", her inner demon said.

Kagura came to a decision, she turned and flew back to them. She landed and followed them, looking for a place to intercept them.

She could hear Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru talking. "I believe that a rest is in order. Allow the women to recharge themselves.", he announced to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha looked at a crying Sango, holding her brother in her arms. Then, to Sophia, Kagome, and Lin standing there.

That's when he noticed that Lin wore his colors. His eyes grew wide, "You are claiming her?"

"Yes, I am. Father made me see that we are very well suited for each other. Lin is aware of my reasons and agrees. We will mate after we have defeated Naraku.", he told him.

Lin broke away from the women and came to stand at Sesshomaru's side, giving him a wide smile. She stiffened, "Okay, Kagura come out."

Kagura stepped out and looked at Lin. "He holds my heart. If I leave him or betray him he will crush it."

"What do you want?", Lin asked.

"I am the wind and I wish to be free.", she answered.

Lin nodded, "How can you help us?"

"I know where his heart resides.", Kagura answered.

"Tell me and I will try to set you free. I will look for your heart and return it to you.", Lin answered.

Kagura smiled at her, "The heart is inside Moryomaru. Hakudoshi helps to protect it."

"Where are they?", Sesshomaru demanded.

"In the mountains to the north of here.", she answered.

"Go and give him the message I gave you.", Lin ordered her. Kagura nodded and flew off.

Lin looked to Sesshomaru, "I must do the rite and within the next few days. Before we meet these two."

Sesshomaru nodded, "You must rest. We will stop here tonight." Inu Yasha gave him an odd look, then the wind shifted and he caught the change in Lin's scent. His eyes widened and he nodded to his brother.

He turned and went to the others and said, "We are stopping for the night."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. They have had a very exciting day and needed a break. She got Sango to let go of Kohaku and started to get camp set up.

As the three women worked, they noticed Sesshomaru making Lin sit down and relax. He ordered Jaken to help with camp. Sango gasped as it dawned on her. "Kagome, Lin is wearing Sesshomaru's colors.", she said.

"What does that mean?", Sophia asked.

"It means that Sesshomaru intends to mate with Lin.", Sango answered.

Inu Yasha walked over to them with freshly caught rabbits. "That's not all.", he announced.

The women all looked at him. He gave them a smug look, pleased that he knew something they didn't. Miroku and Shippo came back, just as Sophia turned on Inu Yasha.

"Well, what is it?", she demanded.

"I think they should tell you when they are ready.", he smirked. He threw the rabbits down and walked away.

Sesshomaru got the look on Inu Yasha's face. "We will have to tell them. I didn't want to yet, but Inu Yasha caught your scent and knows.", he sighed.

Lin looked at him, "What's wrong with my scent?"

"Your scent changes when you are pregnant. Inu Yasha realizes what that change means.", he explained.

Lin looked at him, "I think that Rin should know before any other."

"Do you want to tell her?", he asked.

"I think we should together. Rin looks at you as a father, you should be here.", Lin told him. He nodded and motioned for Rin to come over.

Rin ran over and sat down beside Lin. "You look very pretty today, my Lady.", she said.

Lin smiled down at her, "Thank you, Rin. Sesshomaru and I have something to talk to you about. We want you to know that we will be mating soon."

Rin clapped her hands, "Really?"

"Really.", Lin smiled. Then she took a deep breath, "And we are going to have a pup."

Rin's face broke into a huge smile, "Can I help with it?" Lin nodded her head, and Rin threw herself into her arms.

"I take it that you are happy, Rin.", Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I am happy for you. You needed a mate.", she announced.

"Is that so?", he asked.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama, you must continue your line. Even I know you can't do that without a mate.", she announced. Lin burst into laughter at Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru snorted and stood, holding his hand out for her. "Now, we tell the others.", he said. Hoping that Michael had not yet come back. He was worried about what would happen if he found out.

Lin smiled at him, and took his hand. They walked over to the group sitting around the fire. Lin took a deep breath, "We have something to tell you."

All looked up at them and Sango smiled, "I know and may I congratulate you Lin-san?"

Lin grinned and said, "Well, since you know that I'm pregnant." She turned to walk away.

Sophia jumped up, "Your WHAT?"

Lin gave Sophia a beautiful smile, "I'm pregnant. You know with child?"

Tears appeared in Sophia's eyes, and she threw herself in Lin's arms, "I'm so happy for you. You've always wanted a family."

Michael arrived to hear that and motioned for Sesshomaru to come with him. They walked far enough away so they couldn't be heard. "It is known that she is pregnant. Let me tell you that Lucifer is livid and the Boss isn't real happy about it either.", Michael announced.

Sesshomaru snorted, "I wished for my mate to be to have my pup."

Michael smiled, "I'm to give you a message." He paused for effect, "Congratulations on your new son. He will be born happy and healthy. I'm to tell you this will happen because, HE wishes for her to have less pain, while she does as she has been bid."

"Myself, I want to wish you good luck in taking her on.", he stuck his hand out and grinned.

Sesshomaru laughed, and grasped his hand, then patted Michael on the back. "If, she becomes to much of a problem, I'll send her to you." Both angel and demon burst into laughter, looking at Lin.

A very young girl walked into the clearing, stunning all into silence. One look told them she wasn't in corporeal form, you could see through her, but that her clothes were like Kagome's. You could tell her soul belong in the future.

She looked at no one, save Lin as she walked to her, she bowed. "My Lady Lin. I have a message for you as well as Sesshomaru-sama and Inu Yasha-sama.", she handed her three scrolls and turned to depart.

"Tell me your name, girl.", Lin stopped her.

"It is Ai, my Lady.", she answered.

"Well Ai, tell me this, was the Lady Izayoi with Lord Touga?", she demanded.

"Yes, my Lady she is at his side.", she responded.

"Good. Give them both my love. Then inform your protectors whose portal you are and tell them I expect you to be treated with respect.", Lin smiled at her.

"Yes, my Lady.", she bowed before her again. Then, ran into her embrace, or tried to, she ran right through her. "Thank you, my Lady for what you are doing. I have been so scared for so long, and no one believes me.", her eyes filled with tears.

"You are most welcome, Ai.", Lin said. Her own eyes filled with tears. Ai waved at them and turned, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

She looked at the scrolls and handed the ones to Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha bearing their names. Opening she read hears and smiled.

It was from Touga and read, "Lin, my new daughter, I am sending you a note to thank you for giving me back my Izayoi. I also, want you to take my fangs into your battle with Zetsume the demon of death. That is who you will face during your rite, and you must face him alone. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha both will know of my wishes concerning this and are to train you in the use of them. Accept my congratulations on your mating and thank you for my grandpup. His strength will be magnificent. All my love, Touga."

Below it was a quick note from Izayoi, thanking her and sending her love. Lin looked up at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, both stared at her.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "This Sesshomaru will begin your training tomorrow. I will train you to use not only Tenseiga, but Tokijin as well. He will not expect my dragon strike. Inu Yasha will train you to use Tetseiga after that." His head turned to Inu Yasha, "Perhaps, we should go to the village you always stay at."

Inu Yasha looked at Sesshomaru, "I agree, except for training. It may be better that she learn the wind scar first. It may take her longer to get the hang of it." Sesshomaru nodded and Inu Yasha could see the worry in his eyes.

He stepped over and whispered, "Don't worry, brother. She can handle him, I know it. Beside, we both know that Lucifer wouldn't want us to lose our corporeal bodies, now would he?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, remembering the letter he got. "I am unsure, brother. He wants to abuse her soul for what she did to him.", he said.

"Even Lucifer can be made to see reason through his worst of rages. He will realize that giving her up will allow evil to still roam the earth, leaving him an opening.", Inu Yasha stated.

Sesshomaru never looked at it that way. "Maybe, Zetsume will be ordered to take it easy on her." He decided that he would train her hard any way, he had to find a way to keep her.


End file.
